Not What it Seems
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. Zoro started working as a take care worker at a senior home. He later finds out that the place is not normal. RayleighxZoro. Mentions of WBxMarco.
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A/N: This _should_ have been the right birthday fic for pwnyta, but the plot bunny didn't arrive in time. Regardless, enjoy.**

"Nurse Roronoa, you are in charge of taking care of Silvers Rayleigh."

The head nurse ordered a young man in his early twenties. The man was handed a clipboard with the list of things the patient wanted and the medication he needed to take. Zoro nodded silently and headed out of the office.

Zoro started working at a senior home where rich people or retired celebrities spent the rest of their lives. His friends asked that if he ever was recruited with a famous retired actress or actor they wanted their autograph, regardless if they liked the actor or not. Zoro heard rumors about the senior home, but they were relatively common rumors. Most of the patients were selfish, demanded impossible duties, and got in a tantrum if they didn't get what they wanted.

Thankfully, Zoro got a patient who didn't have any negative comments. Luck was on his side. If he was able to take care of the old man without the patient complaining for a week, he would officially get the job. If not-he had to research again. Just thinking about the failure was a hassle. It took him months to find a job and another to apply, interview, and at least become accepted. This was a rare chance and if he got this job, he was going to live a comfortable life.

As he read the things-to-do list, he found out that the patient really needed was someone to talk to. Rayleigh was in good health, so the only medication was vitamins. The man was able to walk around and even go to the first floor to work out in the gym.

_Gym...?_ Zoro wondered as he reread it, _How active is this old man?_

Just reading the carte didn't help. Besides, he was going to meet with his patient as of this moment. He felt happy when he was able to find the room without getting lost. Zoro checked the name on the room and gave a light knock. There was no answer, but Zoro entered anyways.

The room didn't look like an average senior home. It was massive and very elegantly furnished. Every window in the room had thick silk curtains, the bed was king sized with satin sheets, the chairs had carvings and looked comfortable to sit. He felt like he was in a suite.

"Ah, you're going to be my nurse?" Zoro shivered when he heard the velvet voice stroking his ears seductively. This brought his attention to his patient. Zoro stilled and became rigid in his place.

The man was lounging in the bed gazing at him with gray eyes. Long wavy white hair flowed down the man's shoulders like ocean waves. Wrinkles of age and wisdom spread all over the old man's eyes, cheek, and mouth. He had circle framed glasses, and it brought out those wolf-like eyes. A handsome smile pulled up on the thin perfect lips.

"Welcome my child."

_Shit_, Zoro thought as he felt his cheeks reddening. This was not good at all.

"Don't just stand there. Come over here. I want to see your pretty face."

"I'm fine where I am." Zoro replied with a small voice. This always happened whenever he saw a handsome man. He knew he had feelings toward men, but he was forced to hide it. He was betrothed to a pretty girl whom his parents chose, and he wasn't allowed to refuse. He wasn't sad because he wasn't really interested in love in the first place. But now this man was before him, and his heart was going out of control.

The imposter! The head nurse didn't tell him Silvers Rayleigh was handsome!

The old man chuckled, "Come here, or do you want me to come over there myself?"

"No," Zoro held out his hand and defensively approached the bedside, "I can walk." He pulled up a chair but set it so he wasn't exactly looking straight into the old man.

Rayleigh chuckled happily, "So, what's your name?" Zoro didn't answer right away, so he glanced at the name tag on Zoro's chest, "Ah, Zoro. What an interesting name."

"Thanks."

"So you're going to take care of me for a week, and if you pass you stay?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I got to be nice to you then huh?" Rayleigh let out a laugh. Zoro was shrinking in his seat. He nearly jolted out of his skin when Rayleigh touched his hand. "Nice to meet you Zoro." He spoke teasingly, like a child tickling a puppy. Zoro wanted to run because he was blushing like a stupid teenage girl with a hopeless crush.

The rest of the day, Rayleigh handed a book and told Zoro to read. This relieved him because his eyes were solely on the words, not on the chivalry gray eyes. However, he almost dropped the book once because Rayleigh said he loved his voice.

Oh, how he felt like an idiot today. He couldn't believe how horrible he was at hiding his emotions. He was able to do it well when he was around his friends who he thought were quite cute. Why couldn't he do it now? He was so embarrassed of it all he went straight to his room even when his parents asked how his first day of work was like. He didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to admit he was falling in love with the old man.

-.-.-

The following day, Zoro woke up early to exercise, stretch, and meditated to prepare himself for work. He needed to lose all of the nervous energy so he wouldn't act clumsily stupid around the old man again. His efforts were in vain however. Rayleigh seemed to act like any other normal old man. Rayleigh asked him to read a different book, asked him questions that were absolutely flirt-free, and they parted by shaking hands. Zoro felt like an idiot for being all shaped up for nothing, but that calmed him down a little.

He didn't know that it was all according to Rayleigh's plan.

-.-.-

On his third day of work, Zoro entered the room to see Rayleigh rolling his shoulders around. Zoro couldn't take his eyes off the rippling of the muscle and the rich color of his skin. He was able to tear them away in time.

"Ah, good morning Zoro."

"Good morning sir." Zoro noticed that Rayleigh was still rolling his shoulders around, "Are your shoulders hurting?"

"Just slightly. I think I pulled a muscle when I was working out this morning. It's just a minor pain, so I'll be fine."

Zoro didn't believe in it because the man continued the movement.

"Um...if you want I can massage it for you."

Rayleigh stopped rolling his shoulders and beamed like a child, "Will you?"

Zoro tried not to smile in a sloppy manner. "Yeah." He stepped up to the bed and leaned in. He smelled a spicy scent and he would have fallen in a swoon if he didn't control himself. "Where's the source of the pain?"

"It's right here." Rayleigh suddenly took Zoro's hand and guided it to the place. However, his hand was lead downwards. Before Zoro could yank his hand free, it was shoved inside Rayleigh's pants.

"H-Hey!" Zoro tried to yank his hand free, but Rayleigh's vice grip held it in place, "T-This isn't your shoulder-!"

"I know, but this one hurts more." Rayleigh smiled, "Massage it please."

"I-I can't-!"

Rayleigh pulled down a sad smile and shook his head from side to side, "You said you are going to massage me. I thought you were true to your word..."

Zoro flinched, and shame showered down on him. He hated when he broke promises; it always brought his heart down whenever he did. "I...I will do it."

"Really?"

"But just once okay!" Zoro snapped, but his voice was up to a shrill. When his fingers brushed what he thought it was the tip of Rayleigh's length, Zoro's mind burst into blankness. What had he just promised? Rayleigh hummed out a gentle moan and squeezed Zoro's wrist to urge him. The younger man, although horribly hesitating, moved his fingers to wrap his hands around the foreign hardened object. Zoro closed his eyes shut and shivers went up his spine. Oh god, he was touching a man's length and pumping it, stroking it, and doing anything that he never believed he was able to do. Tears from embarrassment spilled out of Zoro's eyes and Rayleigh carefully caught it with his thumbs.

He pulled Zoro closer and tried to kiss him, but Zoro turned away. The nurse froze when Rayleigh let out a low growl, and his hand was splashed with something hot and sticky. An electric shock spiked through his nerves to tell him that he just helped someone ejaculate.

Zoro couldn't handle it anymore and he wanted to run away and leave, but Rayleigh still had his wrist. The old man pulled only slightly, and Zoro was into his arms. Zoro squirmed to get away, but Rayleigh only dragged him closer to his chest. His hands were already up Zoro's shirt and were groping his pectorals. Rayleigh set his head on Zoro's shoulder and attempted to kiss him again, but Zoro succeeded in turning away again.

"Zoro..."

"I can't," Zoro shook his head frantically, his voice growing weak from the pleasure, "I-I have a fiancé..."

Rayleigh smiled and brushed his lip over Zoro's exposed neck, "That's what all beautiful people say."

There was a knock on the door, and Rayleigh stopped the perverted movements, "Mr. Silvers, the pool is all cleaned up, so it's alright to swim."

Rayleigh looked like he was told to put away his favorite toy, "Alright. Thank you for informing me." The slithered hands were gone, and Zoro was free. He immediately scrambled out of the bed and rushed out of the room, wrapping his hands around his chest as if was suddenly cold.

On the way to the nurses' break room, his butt cheeks were pinched by an elderly woman with a short ponytail. By the time he made it to the room, he was shaking from head to toe.

There was only one male nurse in the room taking a break, and his name was Marco. He had been working here for two months now, so he was assigned to be Zoro's adviser.

"What happened yoi?" Marco asked with mild surprise, "You look like you're going to cry."

"M-Marco-" Zoro's voice was broken, "I-I was molested-"

"Oh, well...that's kind of normal." Marco replied coolly. Zoro turned into stone at the blatant answer. Normal? It was normal to be touched in the nipples by a patient here?

"-and my ass was pinched by some woman-"

"Oh, Tsuru-san right? Yeah, she likes to touch young man's asses for some reason. Strange thing but she never does that to Doflamingo. He's her personal nurse. She touches my ass _all_ the time yoi." Marco answered as if he was talking about how nice the weather was. The older man opened a bag of rice crackers and handed Zoro one. Zoro shook his head, so Marco took a bite out of it, "Zoro, when you had to fill out the application, did you wonder why you were asked to send in five portraits of yourself?"

Zoro wondered why this had anything to do with the molestation, but it did bring back memories. It took him the whole afternoon to find five pictures of himself.

"...um...is it so they will know what we look like?"

"Don't you think applications with photos are only for people who want to be idols or something for tv yoi?"

"That's...true-"

"Well," Marco continued without hearing the rest of Zoro's comment, "You know this is a senior home for rich celebrity type people right? All these patients are picky about everything-even how the nurses look like yoi. They only want handsome or beautiful nurses to take care of them. That's why applicants have to send in photos. If you're pretty, you're hired. Some patients, if you're lucky, would keep nurses like pets yoi."

Zoro's eyebrows rose in surprise. He definitely didn't want to be treated like a pet.

"So, sexual harassment is a norm here yoi. That's why there are not much women nurses. If you don't like it, then might as well quit because the administrators won't do anything. What can they say, when they're taking tons of money's from the patient's pockets yoi." Marco finished the conversation at the same time he finished the rice cracker, "Are you sure you don't want a cracker?"

"I-I'm fine," Zoro glanced up, "Uh, Marco-"

"Hm?"

"Are you fine with all the harassment?"

"Of course not yoi." Marco scowled, 'It's just wrong."

"Then why-?"

There was a large bang on the door and a large man peeked in, "Marco!"

"Pops!" Marco stood up and ran up to the patient's side, "I told you to stay in bed yoi! Your injuries aren't fully healed yet!"

"Screw the injuries! I'm perfectly fine!"

"No you're not yoi. Come on, I'm taking you back to bed."

Marco sidled up to the large man and helped him walk. Zoro noticed that the patient was dragging a tall IV holder around and tubes were connected to his nose.

"Pops, I told you to stop squeezing my ass in public yoi."

"Gura gura gura, I think my memory's slipping."

Marco let out a sigh, but let the patient do all the squeezing. Zoro watched the scene with his jaw open, and covered his hands over his face. He thought this job was the easiest he ever found-and oh boy was he wrong. If he was hired, his salary was going to soar to the roof, but he was also going to get touched in the privates.

Amidst of all the cons popped in Rayleigh, and suddenly everything lightened up. Zoro's hands were right back on his chest where Rayleigh touched. He could almost feel the large strong hands feeling his chest again. He remembered his other hand was still coated with Rayleigh's cum. It began to dry up and flaked at the less splashed areas on his hand. All of a sudden, the intimate connection between Marco and the large man who Marco called him Pops made sense. Marco didn't like the downside, but he found someone who he liked.

Zoro couldn't admit to anyone, not even to his parents, but he was falling for Rayleigh. He was the only one who was able to rip through Zoro's personal space and realize what he truly favored. He touched him in places where it lit fire in Zoro's dormant hormones. He wanted to be touched by those hands and kissed by those lips. Rayleigh invaded his heart before he even got to touch Zoro.

"Ahhh fuck..." Zoro knew his face was turning red.

The wheels were turning and Zoro strayed off the road. There was no going back.


	2. Fell for it Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro decided, after mulling it over for five minutes in the break room, that he was going to keep this job. It was bizarre, but it was also paradise. This was the only place where he could let his gay feelings be free. So, he headed back to Rayleigh's room with a clipboard pressed firmly on his ass, so he wouldn't get pinched again.

He bumped into Rayleigh at the doorway. The man had along fluffy towel wrapped around one of his arms, and goggles hanging on his sight of Zoro pulled up the corners of Rayleigh's smile. There was a smile when Zoro entered, but now it was gleaming.

"Zoro!" Rayleigh started, "I'm sorry for what I've done earlier. I must've startled you to death."

"I-I'm fine," Zoro answered and brought the clipboard to his chest, "If I've known, I would've prepared myself."

"Hou, so you're comfortable with me?" The smile turned sly.

"Y-yeah..."

Rayleigh smiled and put his arm around Zoro's shoulder, "Good! Come with me to the pool." Zoro didn't have the time to answer; he was already being dragged away somewhere. Rayleigh's arm lock was strong, so the nurse couldn't move from the grip. All he could do was just watch every patient and nurse stare at him with a strange expression.

Zoro glanced up to see the side-view of the patient. The handsome man's smile was still brilliantly handsome. It made Zoro's face hot just looking at him. Rayleigh looked pleased, and Zoro knew the old man was doing this to shorten the space between them.

Rayleigh took him to the Northern Building, and _actually_ did take him to the pool. Zoro was half expecting the old man to kidnap him to some remote and lonely place, and he would do naughty stuff on him. The old man was behaved quite truthfully.

No no no. He shouldn't lose his guard. The man did it once; he was going to do it again.

Rayleigh guided Zoro to one of the reclining beach chairs. Zoro sat down and was promptly handed Rayleigh's shirt and pants. Zoro realized he shouldn't look up to see the patient, but he lost to the temptation. He peeked, and he saw a magnificent grandeur so wonderful it left him speechless. Removed from all clothing, Rayleigh was all grand muscle and bronze glimmering skin. Thank goodness Rayleigh was wearing swim shorts or else Zoro would have had an embarrassing nosebleed.

_Is he really an old man?_ Zoro asked himself. "S-Sir, how do you-?"

"Please Zoro," Rayleigh chuckled, "Please don't call me by that. It's embarrassing. Call me Rayleigh."

_That's even more embarrassing..._Zoro made his lips twist. He never called his fiancé by her first name yet. He licked his lips before he experimented with the new surname.

"Um...Rayleigh...?"

Rayleigh let out a content sigh before answering, "Yes?"

The words got clogged up in Zoro's throat. "...never mind."

"Hmm? You lost it?"

"...Yeah."

Rayleigh smiled and combed his fingers through Zoro's short green hair. "You're very adorable Zoro." Zoro's face turned red and hid his face in Rayleigh's folded clothing. The old man cackled a laugh continued on laughing until he dove into the pool.

As Rayleigh swan, freehand style, all the way to the edge of the pool and back, Zoro just sat quietly in the beach chair. He still had Rayleigh's clothes, now crumpled up in his lap. His eyes followed Rayleigh's every movement and wondered how magical the water seemed to make the bronze skin sparkle on every splash.

Thirty minutes was up, and Rayleigh's afternoon swim came to an end. When he was done, Zoro finally got himself together and stood up to hand Rayleigh the towel. He tried not to look this time because Rayleigh's hot, sexy body plus water was poison to Zoro's thumping heart. He was going to collapse if he did look. Rayleigh chuckled lightly at Zoro's attempt to look away, so he took Zoro's hand and kissed it.

Zoro jerked his hand out of Rayleigh's hand, "Don't do that!"

"Why?"

"W-Why-? I-It's because-"

"But Zoro, beautiful people deserve a kiss."

"-and groping and molesting and other things?"

Rayleigh's smile didn't falter a bit, "You're learning my boy." Zoro made a weird restraining sound at the back of his throat. This man was making him go crazy.

Zoro tightened up a frown. He took Rayleigh by the hand, "Come on, let's go back."

"Oh yes...I do need to take a nap." Rayleigh covered his hand to stifle a yawn. But the smile remained because Zoro was holding Rayleigh's hand the whole time.

For some reason (everyone except Zoro knew), it took a lot longer to get back to Rayleigh's room. Rayleigh slipped into his bed and watched with predatory eyes as Zoro went to the private bathroom to put away the goggles.

"I'll get you some clean towels..." Zoro stopped in his tracks, "what happened?"

Rayleigh pulled the covers over him and pulled down a sad smile, "I haven't slept well in a while...it's probably because of my age..."

Something triggered in Zoro's brain. This sounded a bit too familiar. His love toward Rayleigh blocked the warning perfectly.

"Have you tried drinking a glass of water before sleeping?"

"I've tried everything...except one...and that always help me sleep, no matter what."

"Then what is it?"

Rayleigh smiled, "If someone sleeps alongside me."

Again, the warning sign yanked at the nerves of Zoro's brain, but love conquered all. Zoro was absolutely blind to the alerts. Sure, Rayleigh pulled him into bed and molested him, but he was trying to make up for it. The old man just wanted someone to sleep by him. It would be just a peaceful sleep, like parents did when their child couldn't sleep.

Zoro pulled up a smile, "I can do that."

Rayleigh beamed, "You will?" He pulled the blankets up beckoning Zoro to come in. Zoro nodded and placed the clipboard on a table near the bed. He then removed his shoes and socks. When he took off his nametag (because he thought it would irritate when sleeping) and placed it on the clipboard, he slipped in the blankets. He snuggled up and placed his face on the pillow. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to calm him and to not see Rayleigh's fine-looking face.

-.-.-

"...Hey." Zoro asked in between pants.

"...hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"...hmmm..."

Rayleigh hummed, pretending to not hear Zoro's question. When Zoro closed his eyes, the old man took advantage of it. Within seconds, the old man got a hold of Zoro and pressed him close together. Rayleigh's knee was wedged in between Zoro's thighs and was kneeing it with gentle, quick thrusts. Hands were back in Zoro's shirt and were pressing the nipples like video game buttons.

Rayleigh leaned in to brush his cheek against Zoro's hair, "I love to sleep to the sound of a virgin boy moaning and panting in my ears."

Zoro's body began to tremble in suppressed anger because he realized he fell for the old man's trickery again. Now he understood what the annoying ringing in his ears stood for. But since he was stupid and fell into the pit hole again, he decided that he would let Rayleigh have his fun.

However, the pace on the knees and fingers began to slow down and it had fallen still. To Zoro's dismay, Rayleigh did fall asleep.

_What a disaster..._Zoro groaned. Why was it a disaster for Zoro? It was because he was completely aroused and his member was hard and throbbing. Because Rayleigh had him in a vice grip (he was still powerful even in sleep) Zoro couldn't budge. Zoro just wanted to go and hide under some rock, but he couldn't do that either. Instead, he pressed his face in Rayleigh's chest and, while cursing under his breath, he ground himself against Rayleigh's knee.


	3. Nurse Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not One Piece.**

Today was the fifth day Zoro had been working at the celebrity senior home. Just like any other day, it was filled with surprises.

"You have such a wonderful ass." Zoro dropped the bottle of vitamins and stared agape at Rayleigh. The old man gave a tender smile, "It makes me feel good just looking at it."

"Uh..." Zoro didn't know how to respond to the compliment, "...thank you?"

"You're welcome." Rayleigh smiled; his eyes were glued to Zoro's butt cheeks. After Zoro handed the old man his daily vitamins, he walked out with the clipboard on his bottom. Rayleigh chuckled brightly as he watched the nurse's strange behavior.

Zoro closed the door and leaned his back against it, or as actually hiding his butt. He had a bad feeling. Quickly and cautiously, he walked in quick paces to the nurse's break room. However, he was sidling against the wall, so he was walking like a crab. When he slid open the door, Marco was sitting in his usual spot, but today he was eating a bag of caramel popcorn. Zoro lowered his tensed shoulders and was about to step in-when he felt a presence behind him.

"Uwahh!" Zoro screamed when two large hands went to his ass and gave them several hard squeezes.

"Fu fu fu, so you're the new nurse with the nice ass." The man behind him hummed in a slightly sinister voice, "No wonder Tsuru-san lost interest in mine..."

"Doflamingo yoi," Marco sighed, "don't torment the new guy. He's not used to the harassment yet."

"Wow, Tsuru-san was right. Marco, come here. The kid's got a nice shaped ass."

"Really?"

"Marco! Don't you come here to grope me!" Zoro snapped, but Marco approached anyways.

"Hmm...He does have a good ass yoi."

"See?"

"Marco-! You, come here!" Zoro had it with being the one to be groped, so his hands lunged out and seized a handful of Marco's ass too.

"Hnnnmh, you have a good grip yoi." Marco moaned gently.

"Y-You have a nice one too." Zoro had a hard time spitting the compliment out. He sucked with compliments. Moreover, he was appalled with himself. He just touched another man's ass and squeezed it! ...it was an interesting experience though...

"Hey, don't leave me out," Doflaimgo chuckled. The two nurses stopped their ass groping and peered up at the taller nurse. Then, they each tentatively placed a hand on Doflamingo's ass.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Nnnn...Yours is...so-so."

"What?"

"I'm with you on that yoi."

"What?"

"Doflamingo, I think you need to loosen up. Yours is too firm. No wonder Tsuru-san is cheating on your ass with mine."

"...do you guys want to get strangled?"

Marco ignored Doflamingo's statement. He put his hands on akimbo, "You got to be careful Zoro yoi. Those pants shape up your ass too nicely. Perverts here will want to get a squeeze at those. I'll fetch you a larger size yoi." Then the nurse went off to the storage closet to find some _safer_ pants.

Zoro grabbed Doflamingo's hands by the wrists and pulled them apart and away from his butt.

"Stop touching my ass."

"But it feels so good."

"I'm only comfortable with Rayleigh-" Zoro's voice trailed off and his face blanched. What did he just say?

"Fu fu, so you got a favorite patient huh?" Doflamingo snickered. "Every nurse finds a patient they like, but I'm warning you. Don't get Tsuru-san. She's mine."

"Why would I want that ass molesting hag_! _?"

"You're calling Tsuru-san a hag?" Doflamingo asked in a much suppressed tone.

"Hey yoi." Marco butted in their ember rising argument, "Don't fight over who has a sexy patient because we all know that Pops is the hottest."

"No he's not."

"...I think Rayleigh's better..." Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"Shut your mouths yoi." Marco snapped and roughly threw the pants on Zoro's face. It made a harsh slap. "Here, wear this. With it, your ass will look like Doflamingo's."

"What did I just say earlier?"

Marco ignored the other nurse once again and folded his arms. "Now go. Change."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"You meant 'strip' right Marco?"

"I'm not stripping!"

"Same difference." Marco said while staring with curious eyes at Zoro, "So, are you going to change or not yoi?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"You can...but all of the locks in the nurse's bathroom are broken. Might as well change here yoi."

"What is wrong with this place?"

"Everything yoi."Marco fell silent, and Doflamingo closed his mouth as well. Zoro stared back at the two nurses and then at the new pants. Were they serious? He really didn't want to change in front of them especially from the physically contact they had earlier. Now he knew that the nurses could be perverts too, he wasn't going to change in the same room again.

"...can you guys at least shut the door?"

"...sure." Marco replied quietly while he slowly stepped backwards to close and lock the door.

-.-.-

Zoro stepped out with the brand new pants disguising his butt size. It was a little loose on his hips, so Marco let him borrow a belt to fasten it. As he walked, the hems slapped against each other, making swish like sounds. Marco was right about the pants; the patients stopped looking down toward his lower midsection.

He went into Rayleigh's room to check up on him again. The old man smiled momentarily, but when those wolf-like eyes lowered to Zoro's legs the smile faded.

"Did you get some new pants?"

"Uh...yeah. Nurse Marco gave them to me-"

Rayleigh shook his head, "Zoro, I...I much preferred the ones you were wearing earlier. They brought out the contours of your lovely ass."

_...that's the reason why I changed..._Zoro swapped his thought bubble away, "But if I wear those people will grope me, and I don't like-"

"Well," Rayleigh pulled up a smile, "If that's the problem then don't worry about it. If there was anyone who harasses you in that way, I will be there to beat the shit out of them." He finished his sentence by cracking his knuckles.

Zoro was at loss of words. He felt so happy that Rayleigh cared for him this much.

"...W-Will you excuse me for a moment? I'll go and change."

Rayleigh grinned, "That is a wonderful idea."

Later, Marco would be starting at Zoro (mainly on his ass), and shaking his head would say, "You really love that old man huh yoi?"


	4. Trim off the Wings of an Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Today was Zoro's first time to be invited to the nurse's meeting, and there was a good reason too: Zoro was officially hired. He was surprised to see there were many nurses (since he only met Marco and Doflamingo).

"...so now we welcome our newest nurse, Nurse Roronoa." The head nurse finished the speech. Everyone gave a round of applause that made Zoro all embarrassed and stupid. He hastily returned to the seat (next to Marco) before the head nurse ordered him to.

The leader started off with different news, "-Now, as everyone already knows, it is springtime." There were a few groans from the audience, "So please be on alert. If you sense any warning signs, you know what to do." The head nurse gestured to the box near the doorway, "Before you leave, please grab a handful."

"Here yoi," Marco whispered while dropping an object into Zoro's opened hand, "I think they only give out medium sized."

Zoro didn't know what the heck the head nurse or Marco was talking about until he saw the little thing in his hand. His eye nearly popped out of his head.

"What the hell is this?"

"A condom." Marco whispered matter-of-factly.

"I know that! Why?"

Marco took a deep breath, "Zoro, I'll only say this once, so you better listen carefully yoi. Every spring, all of the patients get frisky, horny, aroused...They just want sex, and _a_ _lot_ of sex. We nurses can't handle that, so," Marco pulled out his own large sized condom and waved it around, "When the patients gets all touchy in the sensitive places, you hold out the condom and say, 'safe sex.'"

"W-We let them screw us?"

"What else can we do?"Marco stuffed the little object back in his pant pocket, "We don't have the authority." More packages of condoms fell out from the pockets, and Marco dropped several into Zoro's hands. "Good luck yoi. Don't lose to the temptations."

Zoro closed his condom filled fist in a tight ball. "Why the hell do you think I'll lose?" Zoro got up and he stormed out of the meeting room, and within seconds from that lewd conversation, there was already a patient screwing one of the nurses near the doorway. Zoro stared at the sight with much shock and surprise, and hurriedly made his way to Rayleigh's room.

Zoro thought that was a safe place.

-.-.-

"...Stop."

"...what if I say no?"

Zoro groaned and tried to wring himself free of Rayleigh's hold. It failed, as usual. One of Rayleigh's hands was busy caressing Zoro's butt cheek; the other was trying to sneak into Zoro's pants. Zoro seized the hand that was plucking the pant button free, and pulled it away. But the love magnetic force was winning, and Rayleigh's hand was back on his pant zipper, zipping it open.

Rayleigh leaned in and licked Zoro's earlobe, and there Zoro had it. The warning signs were blaring in his head. The spring fever was affecting Silvers Rayleigh and he wanted to screw Zoro.

Zoro reached into his back pocket and, with his two hands, thrust the condom packet right in front of Rayleigh's face.

"Safe sex Rayleigh!"

"Hou," Rayleigh smiled, slightly amused at Zoro's performance, "you want your first to be protected?"

"I-I'm just following orders."

"Ahh, but what a shame..." Rayleigh sighed, shaking his head with lament, "unprotected sex is much more thrilling."

"-but I'm just following-"

"Don't you want to feel the blissful sensations of ejaculation spraying all over the desired parts of your body? Don't you want to feel the hot liquid of mine fill inside you? Fill you up that it overflows and spills out, wetting your thighs, making you feel dirty and ashamed, but at the same time fucking wonderful?"

Zoro parted his lips to repeat what he just said, but his mind was blown away by the descriptive obscene images: Rayleigh hovering over Zoro as he was being pounded repeatedly in the anus by the old man's large, hard, and unprotected penis. He was a virgin, so he didn't know what it felt to be screwed, but his lower parts started to tingle with excitement.

Instead, his answer came out as a weak wind-like sound.

The condom in his hand looked like a wimpy flammable shield protecting him against the mighty fire breathing dragon. Even if Rayleigh agreed to put it on, he might rip it apart while they were at it. Because he was _that_ amazing.

Zoro dropped the package and hid his burning face with his hands, "I hate you so much right now Rayleigh."

Rayleigh kissed Zoro on the forehead, "I'm glad I helped you change your mind." He gently placed a hand on Zoro's trembling shoulders, "But do not fret my boy. I won't lay a finger on you just yet."

Zoro raised his head out of his hands, "Why...?"

Rayleigh pulled Zoro close and kissed him tenderly in the cheek, "Zoro, did you know that all humans are born as angels? No one can see it, but everyone has the most beautiful wings on their backs." Zoro shook his head, and Rayleigh chuckled on how honest the nurse responded to his story, "However, when one lose their virginity they also lose their precious wings. I won't take you because I want you to remain pure...but," Rayleigh slipped his hand behind Zoro's back and thumbed the protruding scapula bone gently, "First I want to trim your wings, so you won't fly. Then, I'll slowly pluck the feathers off your wings. Slowly, my boy, and with my own hands I will make you human."

"H-How are you going to do that?" Zoro breathed quietly.

Rayleigh smiled and drew his hands away, "You'll see." He patted Zoro on the head and he slipped in the bed, "Read me a story Zoro." Zoro felt disappointed that Rayleigh had stopped the actions all of a sudden, but he didn't retort. He slowly got out of bed, pulled up a chair, and read one of Rayleigh's favorite stories.

But even after Rayleigh fell asleep, Zoro felt mighty disturbed and curious. He walked in a quick pace to avoid any spring fevered patient, and took refuge in the nurse's break room. He found his two closest nurse friends, Marco and Doflamingo, sitting together at the table eating potato chips.

Marco was sitting down with his body leaned far on one side, and he was rubbing his lower hip as if it were sore. It looked weird for Zoro to not notice.

"What happened to you?"

"Pops yoi." Marco said, and it seemed to answer everything. Zoro decided to accept the simple answer and not to ask any more of it.

Doflamingo peered up through his thin sunglasses, "What about you, kid? How many spring fevered patients did you get?"

"Well..." And here, Zoro began to tell them of the conversation he had with Rayleigh. When he was finished, the two stared at him with-Zoro didn't know what the emotion was reflecting on their faces. They seemed to understand partially, but not all.

"What I got from it," Marco spoke up after a moment of silence, "you're going to experience some dirty stuff yoi."

"I will huh." Zoro replied dryly. It sounded like it, but Zoro wasn't so sure. Now, because of the more experienced nurse helped him support his doubt, it was believable. His stomach was doing lots of somersaults, but his heart was skipping a beat.

"Doing all the R-18 kinky stuff before anal sex? Fu fu fu, that's what I like." Doflamingo mused with a smile. "I'm very excited to hear more about it."

"-but we haven't done anything."

"So you're looking forward to it?"

Zoro hesitated, "I'm not going to lie," This, the two leaned in closer since Zoro lowered his voice to a whisper, "I'm _kind of_ excited."

"Fu fu! You're a brave one, kid! I'm starting to like you!'

"Zoro yoi, aren't you a virgin?"

"...uh."

"Whoa, you're a virgin and you got this job? You're insane!"

"I didn't know okay!"

Marco raised an eye in mild amusement, "Well then, you're going to learn a lot of new things while you're here yoi, especially with your patient."

Zoro got a feeling that Marco was right about that.


	5. Bleached White Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

"Zoro, it's dinnertime."

Zoro promptly entered the dining room and sat next to his mother. His father was sitting on the other side with a folded newspaper sitting next to him. His father always had the newspaper with him like a dog on a leash. He never took his eyes off it either. Once Zoro sat down and took a fork and knife, the room fell into silence: the only sound that broke it was the soft clatter of the fork scratching the plate.

"So, how's your work?" His mother asked suddenly.

"Uh, I'm officially hired."

"Oh that's wonderful dear." She smiled, "Do you like it so far?"

"Nfn, yeah." _Lots of perverts though..._

"Zoro please, talk more. You can't be forever shy. You wouldn't be able to make friends there."

"Oh don't worry mom. I made friends." _Strange...also perverted friends._

She put a hand on her face and made a worried expression, "I heard that the patients there are selfish and stubborn. Are they treating you right dear?"

_If, mom, you say that making me sexually blissful is called 'treating me right' then I guess yeah... _"Yeah, they're nice people. I think the rumor's over exaggerated."

"Keh, a man becoming a nurse? Others will think you're _something_." His father finally entered the conversation, but he was slightly off topic.

"Dear, don't say that at the dinner table. He's a take care worker. It's an honorable occupation."

"Take care worker or not, it's a women's job."

"There are men who work as a care taker too." His mother turned to Zoro, "Right Zoro?"

"Yeah." Zoro replied in as short as possible. _And Dad's right about the 'something.'_

"My co-workers suspect my son being gay! Do you think I feel honorable?" Zoro put his whole focus on the dry piece of meat still lying around in his plate. If he broke a sweat, his father's hysterically keen senses would catch it.

Zoro's mom immediately regretted asking about the job in front of her husband, so she changed the subject, "Zoro dear, are you planning any future dates?"

Zoro almost choked on his food, "W-what date?" _With Rayleigh?_

His mother chuckled, "With your fiancé of course!"

"Oh." Zoro said dryly, "Oh yeah. Her." _I completely forgot._ "I don't know...we haven't planned anything yet."

"Well, are you going to?"

_Do I have to? _"Uh, I guess somewhere near the future-"

"Would it be next week?"

Zoro sighed, "Depends on my job schedule, but I'll try and plan at soon as possible." _What a pain..._

"She's a sweet dear."

"I know."

"Maybe you should take her to the downtown café. The store opened a week ago."

"Sure, I'll go there." _Let mom do all the planning._

"Zoro, I know you absolutely have no knowledge about dates, but you know how to treat a young lady, especially your fiancé right?"

_...thanks for rubbing it in mom. _"Yes mom."

"When you walk side-by-side, you walk on the edge of the sidewalk."

"Yes mom."

"Before you enter the building, open the door so she enters first."

"Yes mom."

"Do you have to tell him every little detail?" His father raised his voice, "He's not a five year old!"

"Zoro's a little _off_ when it comes to relationships dear, and I think it's all because _you're_ not around at home teaching him the basic rules!" She didn't lose to the berating and yelled back with equal force, if not more.

"What did you just say?"

Here, Zoro decided it was time to excuse the table and head up to his room. His parents 'loved' to create arguments at the table and ramble on, ranting at each other with low voices. Eventually-for unknown reason-Zoro ended up getting grounded. So, he quickly removed his plates and slithered out of the dining room.

He walked up the flights of stairs, down the hallway, and along the way he grabbed a book from the home library to kill time until the heated conversation was over. Zoro entered his room, and peered at the title of the book. He sighed, because he accidentally chose the one he read just a month ago.

Zoro recalled the dinner talk and shook his head. It was going to be tough to suddenly announce to his parents that he was gay. What would they say? What would they act? He knew that his father wasn't going to be so happy. His mother, he didn't know. For now, all Zoro could do was to tell little white lies, to bleach down his darkest secret. He flopped on the bed and leafed through the pages, trying to find the chapter he particularly liked.

He didn't really have time to for someone heard his boredom plea. The cell phone started to vibrate and move along the drawer. Zoro grabbed it before it fell off the side and glanced at the tiny screen. The caller ID was in numbers, so it wasn't someone he knew. Zoro flipped it open and put it near his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zoro!"

Zoro blushed as the handsome voice vibrated down to his eardrums.

"R-Rayleigh?"

"Ha ha! Yes, that's me!"

"H-How did you know my number?"

"I asked." There was a light tone to his voice. He must have asked someone to look through the nurse's contact information. "How are you doing this evening?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Oh, don't be so formal Zoro! Be loose! Be cheerful! Aren't you glad to hear me?" Zoro was indeed very grateful to hear Rayleigh's voice. He was feeling down after the awkward one-sided conversation with his family.

"...yeah."

"Well, I'm so glad to hear your voice too." There was a pause and Zoro heard rustling noises in the background. "So, what are you doing?"

"Um...I was about to read a book."

"Hou...Zoro, would you like to play a guessing game?"

"Since I have nothing to do...okay. What am I supposed to guess?"

"Guess what I am holding right now."

Zoro thought for a second, "The phone?"

"The other hand my boy."

"Um...a wine glass?"

Rayleigh chuckled handsomely, and it brought shivers down Zoro's spine. If only his phone had a recorder so he could record the sound (and later use it as his personal ring tone).

"No no, think dirty."

Zoro stilled and his mind went white for a moment. "Um..."

He didn't answer in time, so Rayleigh answered it for him in a joyful manner, "My dick! Zoro, I wish I could show you how large and hard it is, and it grew just by hearing your voice."

"O-Okay..." Zoro was speechless. Was this what he was thinking?

"Zoro, I'm bored with the guessing game, so let's play a new game."

"W-What kind of game will it be?"

"Phone sex child."

Zoro made a deep guttural sound in the back of his throat, "But I don't know how to..._play_-"

"It's fine. All you have to do is listen to my voice. Whoever makes the other come faster is the winner. Oh, bonus points if you moan from time to time. See, it's an easy game."

"B-But Rayleigh..."

"Nhn, yes my boy...Say my name."

By now, Zoro was getting nervous. His stomach was starting to tighten and his lower region was starting to throb painfully. Of course he was going to participate, but he prayed his parents wouldn't hear.

_My first phone conversation with Rayleigh...and it's going to be phone sex._ Zoro took a deep breath, bringing in all the courage he had (he kind of felt stupid for using it for this situation). He leaned against the pillows and spread opened his legs.

Zoro licked his dry lips, "Um..."

Rayleigh chuckled again, "Would you like me to start?"

"...Yes sir."

"Zoro," Zoro heard distant sounds of rubbing skin, "Remember when I told you I want to keep you pure?"

"Y-yes..."

"Oh my dear child, it is difficult, very difficult. It's so hard to hold down my temptations when you come in with that loose sweater vest and tight, tight pants. It just makes me want to shove you against a wall, pin you down and fuck you through those them."

"R-Rayleigh..." Zoro let out his first moan, seeing through his parted legs a bulge forming a lump. He tightened his grip on his phone and listened hard.

"I want to violate you, Zoro. Touch you in places you never you a person could, and touch you in a way you will _scream_ in ecstasy." Rayleigh moaned as if he was singing, "Oh I can't wait to push myself in you. You must be tight-real tight-and I'm going to gore open your ass with my dick. And fuck long and hard, I will. How's that sound, Zoro?"

"Ahh, I-I'll love that R-Ray-!" Zoro gasped when his length twitched along with his frivolous excitement. He grabbed a nearby pillow and pushed it between his legs, and began kneading the pillow against his throbbing length. He gasped when his hips bucked into the pillow, but it felt so good. "Please Rayleigh! Please do that to me!"

Rayleigh chuckled cheerfully, "Don't rush, my dear child, but I'm glad you agree with me. Ah, may I ask a sudden question Zoro?"

"A-Anything...!"

"How are your nipples?"

That took him off guard, and it made Zoro blush scarlet, "Um..." He cast a glance at this shirt. The nipples were poking up like little mounds. "...they're sticking up." He didn't felt it then, but when fully focused on them, the nipples were taut and were stinging as if he just took a dive in cold water.

"Will you touch them for me?" Zoro could hear Rayleigh smile, "I would like to know how it feels."

Zoro pulled the edges of his mouth, but he complied. With one hand, he slipped his shirt up until he felt the firm flesh of his nipple. It gave him a light jolt from the extreme sensitiveness. Were men's nipples made to be this sensitive? "O-Oh my god, they're hard Rayleigh."

"Pinch them for me." Rayleigh ordered with a quiet reassuring voice.

Zoro gave out a ragged sigh from the bottled up pain and squeezed the little bud with his pointer finger and thumb. Another jolt rushed and made his whole frame buck. It hurt but oh, it felt so fucking good. He panted loudly into the phone as he gave multiple hard squeezes on his left nipple in a way he hoped Rayleigh would do.

"Oh, oh, Ray-!"

"Dear dear, it sounds like you're already at the climax, and you haven't been to the best part?"

"B-Best...part?" Zoro whispered while he still abused his nipple.

It was now Rayleigh's turn to whisper. "Take the hand that touched your nipples and guide them down, down and into your pants." Zoro shivered. It felt as if Rayleigh was in the room with him, holding him close, and directing him through these indecent acts.

Zoro was thankful he didn't have a mirror nearby because he knew he looked slutty. His shirt was halfway up, revealing one side of the pointy nipple. His face and body was all hot and red, wet and sticky from sweat. Legs were spread wide apart like the letter M, and in the center was his erected length, hidden under loose pants. He had been a little loud; he hoped his parents were still fighting.

He tentatively lowered his hand down his bare chest. His fingertips softly brushed over the gentle hills of his abs. When the first two fingers crawled under the sticky fabric of his pants, he found that his groin was jumping with jittery nerves. Just a touch of his finger blinded him with ecstasy.

"Zoro, tell me what it looks like."

"Ahh, ha...ha...um...," Zoro swallowed, "I-it's wet."

"Ah, already spilled some? What a dirty child." Rayleigh ended with a happy smirk. "...Now, wrap your hands around it and pump it. I want to hear your voice when you do, so keep the phone close to your lips."

Zoro nodded, realized that this was a phone conversation, so he answered with a moan-like 'yes.' His hand slithered in deeper; feeling the moistened curls of his pubic hair before reaching to the place Rayleigh wanted the most.

But when Zoro's hand came in contact with it, he suddenly let out a short cry. He arched his back and he clenched his teeth to suppress the rest of the moans. His mind went white for a brief moment, and when he came to he couldn't believe it. Pulling out his drenched hand, he realized he just ejaculated-and he was about to do something good too.

"What happened child?"

"...I came." Zoro replied with obvious disappointment.

Rayleigh let out a laugh, "You're quick! I need to teach you how to last longer, but that's what I love about virgins!" The laughing ceased and it was back to the jolly grinning voiced Rayleigh, "Zoro, will you be working tomorrow?"

"Yes..." Zoro didn't even glance at the wall calendar; he was going even it wasn't his shift.

"Come around noon. I'll teach you how to masturbate."

Zoro's eyes felt like it popped out from their sockets, so he pinched the bridge of his nose, "A-Alright." He was beginning to understand that Rayleigh could say the most embarrassing subjects out loud without any shame.

"You're not going to run away?"

"I won't." Zoro pulled up a smile, "I promise."

"Don't forget to clean up. Tissues work best."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Good night, and sleep comfortably."

"You too."

Zoro blushed when he heard a sound of a kiss on the other side of the phone, and then the annoying end call sound buzzed in. He sighed and flipped the phone closed. He hoped Rayleigh wasn't disappointed because Zoro was sure mad at himself.

He winced as he tugged the drenched material of his pants. Flapping it like a fan and realized that it was really uncomfortable, he reached over to grab a tissue box.

A knock on the door froze him in place.

"Zoro, what are you doing in there?"

"Reading a book," _I just had my first phone sex. _"Why?"

"You excused the dinner table early."

"I wasn't hungry."

"...anyways, you're grounded."

_I knew it. _"Why?"

"For not cleaning up your room when you were nine." His mom finished with what she wanted to say, so she turned away. When he heard her footsteps disappear down the hallway, it was cue to breathe. Thank goodness she didn't enter the room. She might have caught the odd scent of testosterone and found out he was doing something inappropriate. With that gone, he didn't care less about being grounded: it lasted only a week, and he was just not allowed to meet friends.

All of his pumped up adrenaline was wiped away from his parent, so sleepiness slammed down. He stretched his arms once more to get the tissue box, and plucked out several. Zoro loosened the knot on his pants and pulled them down. He looked at the white mess and put a hand to his lips, debating whether he should change or not.

**By the way, his fiancé's name is going to be Mary Sue O'See because it's going to be an OC. Any objections can post a more creative name for her, but please no profanity. If there are no objections, the name will be as is.  
><strong>


	6. With a Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

Zoro woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. He slammed his fist down on the poor little machine, and it made a cracking sound instead of the soft 'peep' when turned off. The plastic face of the clock had spider web like cracks, and the top was dented in. He probably needed a new one. Again.

He stretched his arms and groaned as his tight muscles were being pulled. Zoro glanced over at the small pile of clothes he left laying on the carpet. Those were the dirtied pants and boxers he decided to change out of before going to bed.

Zoro stared at the pile, crossed his arms, and thought hard. First plan: hope his mother was mindless to not notice two sets of pajama pants and boxers in the laundry. If she did, all Zoro could say was: 'wet dream.' Done. He really didn't need to mull over, but he hoped his mom chose the first choice.

He changed out into his working outfit, which was anything casual (the job had a loose dress code), but the nurses needed to look modestly sexy. Whatever that meant. Since Marco and Doflamingo wore similar styles to his, he guessed he was wearing modestly sexy clothes.

Zoro bundled up his dirty clothes and quickly, with heed, dropped them in the washing machine. He even shoved them down into the bottom. When he felt better, he turned to find his mother at the doorway staring at him. This made him jump back a few feet and hit his butt on the washing machine.

"G-Good morning mom."

"Good morning Zoro..." His mother stared at him for a while, "You're up early."

"I'm going to work."

"Oh yes...work..." She shuffled the laundry filled basket on her hip and then pointed to the other room with her eyes, "I made breakfast. Are you going to eat?"

"Um...sure. Why not. I still have time." Zoro immediately made the excuse to just get out. He strained to listen to his mother's activities while he was quickly putting out plates to put his toast. He splattered a good layer of scrambled eggs on his toast, sprinkled an extra dash of pepper, and grabbed a glass of milk. He did all this while still listening to her setting up the machine. He chewed the toast and downed the milk when the sound of the machine rumbling began. His mother appeared seconds after.

She was amused at the missing toast and Zoro's empty plate, "Do you want seconds?"

"Nah, I'm fine mom." Zoro licked the slimy remains of the egg off his lips, "Got to catch the train."

"Alright." His mom leaned in to kiss him, "Ah, remember our talk yesterday."

"Remind me."

"Asking Miss Mary Sue out on a date."

"Oh, yeah. Right. I'll...remember that."

"...or would you like me to call her and-"

"That'll be a great idea mom. Thanks. I love you. Bye." Zoro rushed in his speech, kissed her once more for gratitude, stuffed his wallet in his back pocket, and ran out of the door. He was able to make it to the train station, and he still had five minutes of free time to wait. He sort of regretted not eating seconds because today's scrambled eggs were good.

The morning train arrived and it was cramped with people. Zoro sighed and squeezed himself in the crowd. He hated this, but everyone was doing it. He was just thankful that there weren't drunken perverts around this time. They only came around the early morning when pretty high school girls (or boys, if they lean toward that way) get on. High school was long gone for Zoro, but since he looked young for his age, he came in contact with these perverts from time to time.

The trip lasted ten minutes thanks to the renovation of a faster train. Cheap ticket prices, no worry about gas, which was why there were so many people taking trains and not much people buying cars. Zoro was one of them. He much preferred moving vehicles that guided people to their desired destination without fumbling around with road maps (and the battle against his sense of direction).

He grabbed the dangling handle that was secured from the ceiling and pulled down his weight, so he could relax. He was anxious and nervous.

The conversation he had with Rayleigh had been creeping up on him since they hung up. What was Rayleigh going to do next? He did say he was going to teach him how to masturbate. He did know how to-he just never had anyone to fantasize about. But maybe Rayleigh's way was different. Well, that sounded freaky.

The old man said something fairytale-like about humans with wings. Zoro felt like his first feather was plucked off from the phone sex last night. It was a mix between breathtaking and erotic. He never would have used a phone for those purposes if he never met Rayleigh. Zoro shook his head to eliminate the memories of the night before. He didn't want to get aroused in the middle of a crowded train. Who knew what people would say?

-.-.-

Rayleigh was in the gym when Zoro went into his shift, so he decided to look over other patients in the meantime. The other patients, as Marco warned, were in spring fever so their eyes followed Zoro every step, gazing at his ass with perverted want.

"Hey, you're the new nurse huh?"

"Yeah. That'll be me."

"Are you stationed for one patient only, or you open for everyone?" The patient asked with an interesting looking smile. Most of his teeth were either missing or crooked.

"No, I'm stationed."

"But you know," the man pressed on, "You can take care of more than one."

"Nah, I don't think I can handle that many people."

The man shivered happily, taking Zoro's phrase into a different meaning, "I think you'll do fine."

"Mister, here." Zoro swiftly stabbed a needle into the man's forearm and injected a fluid. The patient gave a little gasp, and then fell limp. The man immediately began to snore and his eyelids twitched rapidly. Zoro stared wide-eyed at the syringe. Marco gave him a small packet with five filled syringes. If any patient was pestering him, he was told to inject them and they would fall fast asleep like babies. The fluid was invented by one of the nurses and proved that it was safe to use. Zoro hoped that these syringes wouldn't fall into the wrong hands (pervert patients).

Zoro checked the time, and it Rayleigh's morning workout was almost over. He decided to check up on his patient and see what he was doing. He was getting tired (and annoyed) of hearing multiple patients trying to seduce him into sexual acts. Plus, he was running out of syringes.

He slipped the empty syringe back in a little pouch, and then shoved the bag down his pant pocket. He walked out of the room and stood in the hallway wondering where he was. He asked a couple of people (all of them were nurses because patients tend to lead nurses to a lonely place) and was able to find the gym in less than five minutes. A life record.

He opened the double doors and it only took him a few minutes to find Rayleigh. The man was easy to spot with that shoulder length silver hair. It was tied into a loose ponytail, and just looking at the new hairstyle brought shivers down Zoro's spine.

The old man was lifting a humongous dumbbell that, usually, a normal old man wouldn't lift over his head so effortlessly. Zoro approached Rayleigh and poked the man's bare, sweaty back. The old man's shoulders flinched slightly, and he looked behind to see who disrupted his workout. A handsome smile broke the stern expression when their eyes met.

"Zoro!" Rayleigh flung the gigantic dumbbell across some meters before it hit the ground and scaring everyone within that proximity, "Good morning!" Zoro stared dumbstruck at the nasty dent the dumbbell created. Maybe it was planned that the workout room was at ground level. He gave his attention back to Rayleigh.

"Good morning." Zoro flipped the pages on his clipboard, "I came to say your workout time is over-" He was interrupted when Rayleigh kissed him. The musky scent of sweat overwhelmed Zoro's olfactory scenes, and he almost swooned because it smelled so good. He squeezed the clipboard tight in his chest when Rayleigh looped an arm around Zoro and hugged him. People in the gym sent envious stares at Rayleigh, but of course the old man didn't seem to mind.

Rayleigh drew away first. Zoro tapped his fingertips on his lips.

"You took my first kiss."

Rayleigh let out a roar of laughter, "No Zoro. My definition of 'first kiss' is when I have my tongue down your throat. That's only a birdy kiss." Rayleigh still had his arm around Zoro as he led him out of the gym, "So, did you like what we did last night?" He said that rather loudly, so the two had a full attention of perverted patients.

Zoro's face went scarlet, and all of the patients whistled obnoxiously.

"Yeah..."

"Oh that's good." Rayleigh whispered in his ear, "Do you remember what I told you in the last bit? If not, I can remind you."

Zoro swallowed, "N-No, I do. I do remember." He didn't want any more eavesdroppers.

Rayleigh chuckled, "Oh good. Because I prepared a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" There was something ominous in the tone, and Zoro caught it. Yet, he wasn't afraid. He was curious, wondering what tactics Rayleigh was going to do to remove his virgin wings. They walked to the end of a hall where it split into four directions, Rayleigh tapped Zoro on the back.

"I'm going to go and take a quick shower. In the meantime, you go and wait for me in my room."

"Got it." Zoro answered with confidence, but the old man chuckled. Rayleigh knew that it would probably take Zoro the same amount of time of Rayleigh's shower to get to his room. They parted, and Zoro walked straight; already he was heading the wrong way. Rayleigh prayed that the young man wouldn't fall in the hands of a perverted patient and headed his way to the shower room.

-.-.-

Thirty minutes later, Rayleigh wandered down the hall with a towel around his neck. Steam was still flowing out from his hot shoulders. He scanned the hallway to find the green haired man, but since he couldn't, he tapped a passerby.

"Your boy's in the food court for some reason."

"Thanks." Rayleigh chuckled as he headed to the food court.

The food court looked like a royal ball. The floor was splotched black and white marble, tall windows with amber silk curtains, very comfortable chairs (so comfortable that many patients slept there), and the tables had fancy tablecloths that were changed and cleaned every morning. Rayleigh found Zoro sitting in the chair and being pestered by a patient. When Rayleigh tapped Zoro on the shoulder, the nurse turned and pulled up a smile with an undertone of relief.

"Come on," Rayleigh took Zoro by the hand and pulled him out of the chair, "Let's go." The patient paled at the sight of Rayleigh and retreated like a losing dog.

Zoro was startled on how fast Rayleigh led him to his room. He swore that his room located somewhere farther than the food court (which was not).

"Open the door Zoro." Rayleigh smiled, "I'll let you see the surprise first."

Zoro nodded, and put his hand on the door handle. He took a deep breath and pushed the handle down. The door pulled back heedlessly, and the curious nurse took a peek. Then, his frame piqued sharply. Rayleigh's smile broadened and he let out a light chuckle. He closed the door behind him and turned the lock.

"W-wha...are-?" Rayleigh also peered inside, pushing Zoro into his room to see for himself.

Right at the foot of Rayleigh's large bed were three giant walls. One side was just black and tinted, but the other, which was facing toward the bed, was mirrors. Zoro stared agape at the mirrors, and Rayleigh strolled to the bed. The old man sat down and stared at the mirror which reflected his nurse.

"They're mirrors Zoro." Rayleigh crossed his legs and leaned over, chuckling greatly at Zoro's reaction, "I told you that I was going to teach you. I thought it was easier to see yourself doing it too. Just imagine I'm teaching you how to ballet." Rayleigh produced one of his best smiles that made Zoro utter a weird sound in the back of his throat, "Now, undress."

Zoro suddenly squeezed the clipboard close to his chest, and his eyes widened. Rayleigh chuckled and tapped on his knee.

"Come on Zoro. We don't have all day." Rayleigh's smile dropped just slightly, "Or we don't need to do this if you don't want to."

"I-I do." Zoro spat out. The old man's smile returned. He leaned back, and adjusted his glasses.

"If you want, you can keep your shirt on." Rayleigh gave a nice, kind smile as if was a great offer. Zoro swallowed and slowly laid his hands on his belt. He fumbled with the metal very clumsily. He felt Rayleigh's eyes lingering around his groin. The belt was finally free, and he gently tugged it. It slithered like a snake, and it fell on the floor with a hard clunk. He pulled the inner layer of his shirt out of his pants, and it fell down to his thighs. The rest were easy to take off. The buttons and zipper came free and all slid down to his feet like a puddle.

Rayleigh straightened up and let out a low hum, and his eyes lingered at his beautiful half naked nurse.

"Come here." Rayleigh beckoned by tapping his knee. Zoro nodded and walked toward him, tugging at his socks so they would be free. He stopped right in front of Rayleigh, his eyes looking at everything on Rayleigh's face except the eyes. Rayleigh outstretched his arms, and Zoro left the safe barrior he had created and entered the unknown.

Rayleigh pulled Zoro so that he was sitting on his lap. His back pressed against Rayleigh's hard, strong chest and his arms lay on the sides of Rayleigh's thighs. It was like sitting on a hard chair that was warm and breathed like gentle waves. Rayleigh grabbed Zoro's thighs and carefully spread them apart. When Zoro didn't wince, he pulled theme even further until they were over Rayleigh's.

Zoro looked up and saw his reflection. He couldn't believe the man in the mirror was him. He was red in the face and was in an embarrassing looking position. He looked away, but Rayleigh shifted his shoulders to urge him to look at it again.

"Don't look away. Then my efforts of asking for mirrors would be a waste. See, this is how yours look like."

Large hands slid down and cupped the soft muscle between Zoro's legs. The nurse shivered and let out a shaking sigh when the hands slid up and down the shaft.

"Very nice..." Rayleigh examined Zoro's length through the mirror. He chuckled sweetly, "Have you ever touched yourself before?"

"N-No." Zoro shook his head as the heat rose to his cheeks.

"Hmmm..." Rayleigh hummed happily. He gently thumbed over the balls and slipped in the center. "Zoro, give me your hands."

Zoro raised their hands and met with Rayleigh's. The older man guided him to touch his hardening length. When fingertips touched flesh, heat rose until it was almost unbearable. Rayleigh gently led the way, like a dancer teaching another how to dance. He pushed their hands up and gently slid over the sensitive length.

"Wrap it and stroke it gently." Rayleigh ordered softly in Zoro's ear. Zoro gave one quick nod, and started the awkward movements. His length was rock hard and was spilling droplets, slicking his fingers and increased sensitivity. In the meantime, one of Rayleigh's hands left and slithered up into Zoro's loose shirt. Rayleigh found out that Zoro was very weak when he was touched in the nipples, and he enjoyed the virgin nurse's reaction very much. A light poke or a strong twist of the little bud and Zoro's body bucked. Then the nurse would turn extremely red in the face because he was embarrassed to react strongly to such a bizarre touch.

"Don't be ashamed," Rayleigh smiled as his hands continued to caress, "You're doing a good job." The man nudged Zoro toward the mirrors, "You look beautiful."

Zoro blushed when he saw himself through his eyes blurred from bliss. This was nothing compared to what he had seen at his home. Just looking at himself spiked his erection to immense pain. Did he look that hot when he was reaching orgasm? Was this what Rayleigh would see when they ever have sex?

Zoro leaned his whole weight on Rayleigh as he was coming to a climax. Rayleigh's hands moved everywhere on Zoro's body. He touched places that felt so good Zoro moaned and made noises that were unfamiliar to him. Rayleigh showed him the pleasurable spots and demonstrated the proper way to enhance masturbation.

Maybe it was a bad idea to teach a virgin what makes masturbating better since they don't know the basics yet, and they came easily. When Rayleigh's mouth took in Zoro's earlobe and gave it a light suck, Zoro came. Rayleigh felt the muscles tighten and the weight pressed on his chest. He smiled as Zoro threw his head back and made the prettiest face Rayleigh had ever seen. He held his urge to take him now because he had promised to remove Zoro's virginity slowly. He wanted to make Zoro the dirtiest virgin before the sex.

Rayleigh felt Zoro's warm, wet seed pour over his hand. The old man removed it, and took Zoro's wet hands in his. He brought it close to where he and Zoro could see.

"Congratulations Zoro, you did it. Your first masturbation." Rayleigh kissed Zoro on the cheek, "I'm proud of you."

Zoro's mind was still empty, it was as if the ejaculation blasted all of his brain cells away. His body felt numb and wobbly like jello. He was thankful that Rayleigh supported his body or else he would have collapsed. He regained a bit of his conscious after he felt Rayleigh's lips on his hot cheeks. He glanced at their hands clasped together and smiled bashfully. He happened to glance at his spent self in the mirror, and he hastily turned away. It was too embarrassing to look.

Somehow, his back felt lighter. He probably lost another set of feathers off his angelic wings.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Moe Moe X

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**A/N: Quite lemonish.  
><strong>

Zoro and Rayleigh shared their first kiss when both were sweating, panting, wet, and-somehow hiding in Rayleigh's personal wardrobe. How did all this happen? It all happened forty-five minutes ago.

_Forty-five minutes ago..._

It was a Wednesday, and the nurses were reported to gather in the nurse's conference room to meet with the head nurse. She wanted to discuss about the current patient's living conditions and to review the comments the patients wrote for the monthly survey. Zoro watched as Marco and Doflamingo gathered up paperwork and kept them in a clipboard. So he also followed suit.

"Don't forget to bring some kind of notepad and pen yoi. You might need to take some notes." Marco informed the newcomer.

"Right." Zoro answered, rummaging through his bag to find something he could scribble on.

"Urg, meeting after meeting. What a pain in the ass." Doflamingo groaned.

"Sometimes you need a break from the pain in the ass yoi, if you know what I mean."

"Huh?"

Zoro glanced at the time on his watch. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Ah, no worries. There are a lot of nurses late for having sex, but we'll go early for once yoi."

"What...?"

After a few minutes of preparing for the meeting, the three got out of their nurse quarters and were heading to the conference room. Other nurses were walking in the same direction, so Zoro felt relieved. For some reason, wherever he walked at a specific time, there was no one around (because he took the wrong route). Nurses were walking side by side and chatting amongst each other in quiet voices, when all of a sudden there was a frantic shout.

"Kureha's coming!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and focused on the source of the sound. Zoro was looking at his two comrades' faces, wondering what the matter was.

"She's coming from the East huh?"

"Right behind us yoi." Marco clicked his tongue, "This is bad. This is bad yoi."

"What's bad?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro," Doflamingo tapped him on the shoulder, and he pointed to the conference room, "Run to the room as fast as you can. Don't look back, and when you see a women in tall high heels and looks like she's in her mid-one-hundred thirties, run _faster_."

As if there was a sound of a whistle, all of the nurses bolted down the hallway. Zoro nearly tripped if Marco didn't help him. At the corner of his eyes, he saw something running in the same direction. It was a tall woman with long silvery hair, tall purple high heels, and she looked like she was in her mid-one-hundred thirties. That was probably Kureha.

"Kureha's here! Save yourselves!" One of the nurses screamed who started off late and became the victim. Hearing that, the nurses ran faster, but it was too late. Kureha was running as if she wore roller blades. She slithered through the running crowd of nurses as smooth as a river. In both of her hands she held ten syringes with pale pink liquid. With quick hands blindly waving around like hummingbird wings, she punctured every nurse's neck with the needle and injected a diminutive dose of the pink liquid. She continued to run off, injecting every nurse until she was at the front of the crowd. Then, she turned the corner and disappeared, cackling like a crazy witch.

Zoro touched the place where he felt the gentle prick.

What the hell was that?

Suddenly, Zoro swung his head back and he gasped out. He collapsed onto the floor and his body curled in a tight ball. Heat rushed to his face and air slammed at him like a huge wave. He paled when he ran a hand down his groin to find that his pants were suddenly wet from ejaculation, but his arousal was still rock hard. His body was hot and the cool touch of the tile floor was painfully pleasurable. He raised his head and saw that other nurses had fallen in the same way and were moaning and groaning in pain.

"M-Marco-!" Zoro gasped, flinching because his voice sounded like melted honey, "What happened to us?"

"I-I think Kureha just inserted us with h-her newest creation: Moe Moe X yoi." Marco answered in a sweet, panting tone.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Zoro, stop with that voice! You're making me hard yoi!"

"Well you're making me hard with your voice!"

"Just shut up alright? It's Kureha's creation. It's a really potent aphrodisiac." Marco started to get up, but he sank down, shuddering hard as he did so, "There are no harmful effects, but you get constant orgasms, you're numb, and everything you touch turns you on. It lasts for quite a long time."

"A long time? Like this?"

"Yeah. God damn Kureha, choosing the worst time to inject us with this!" Marco snarled to particularly no one. Zoro paled, remembering that all the patients were still in spring fever mode. If any patient saw a hallway full of aphrodisiac injected nurses on the floor, they would eat them like how a glutton would eat at a buffet.

"W-What are we-" Zoro paused in mid-sentence because he suddenly came again. He ripped out a moan that caused the surrounding nurses to flinch. "what are we going to do for a whole freaking hour?"

"Hide...somewhere!" Marco attempted to get up again, and this time he succeeded. His pants had a darker shade around his groin, and there was a painfully erected bulge. It looked extremely uncomfortable, and probably Zoro looked like that too.

"Where?"

"Anywhere yoi! I'm going to Pops." Marco groaned at the sound of his own voice moaning at Pop's name. "You should go to your favorite patient, unless you want to get attacked by a stranger."

"H-Hell no."

"Fu fu fu!" Doflamingo snickered. He seemed like the only person who was excited about getting injected, "Ahh, this feels so good!" His sunglasses shimmered when he caught a male nurse on the ground, "Fu fu, he's my type. I'll go and have a taste of him." He wobbled over, approaching the now frightened man.

"Doflamingo yoi, don't be such an idiot!" Marco snarled under his breath and began cracking his knuckles,"Let me get a good slug in that idiot's head before going to Pops."

Zoro watched as his comrade trudged over to Doflamingo. He made it just in time: Marco gave the large pink nurse a good clobbering before Doflamingo could remove the other nurse's pants.

Zoro got up also, shivering because the friction of the wet fabric against the sensitive skin felt too good. When he slid up the wall to stand up, the cold surface launched him to his climax. He cried when he came hard in his pants, but he braced himself.

"Oh god...Marco was right about getting hard at everything..."

Zoro scanned the walls and concentrated hard on where he currently was. He didn't want to take the wrong way and risk getting caught by someone he didn't know. He thought he found the right direction to Rayleigh's room and started off. He staggered and leaned against the wall to get moving because his legs refused to walk. He forced every leg to kick forward to gain distance.

He was getting somewhere, when a hand came down on his shoulder and whirled him around. Zoro tuned blue in the face when it was some patient with spring fever written all over his face.

"Whoa! What a cutie! Awww, you're hard all over-let this old geezer help ya!"

"N-No I'm fine-!" Zoro tried pushing the fevered patient away, but his arms were heavy and numb. Instead, he was thrown onto the floor and the man pinned him down. Just in that position, Zoro spluttered another handful of precum. He was panting hard and because he was sore from the constant orgasms he was tearing up. Piling on top of that, he was going to get touched by a stranger. There were tons reasons for even a man to cry.

The man above began grinding himself against Zoro, and the nurse threw his head back and screamed. He shook his head, yelling at the man to stop, but the man wouldn't listen. So, he cried to anybody around for help.

"Ahh-! Stop-! H-Help! Somebody!"

The man silenced him with his hand, "Be quiet kid. Don't worry, it's all going to get-" The man was stopped in mid-sentence when a familiar hand tore it away.

"What are you doing with my personal nurse?" Rayleigh asked in a gentle voice, but was subdued his anger.

The man gasped at the intimidating, smiling man and backed away, "Silvers! I-I didn't know this one was yours."

"Indeed he is mine." Rayleigh scooped up Zoro into his arms, "Thank you for finding him for me." He watched as the old man staggered and ran away as fast as he had approached Zoro. He squeezed his nurse tight, "Did he scare you, my boy?"

Zoro curled in Rayleigh's body, and he let out a sniffle, "...oh god, you smell so good."

Rayleigh blinked in bewilderment, until Zoro shuddered out his umpteenth orgasm. He craned his head to find a small pink bruise in a shape of a sakura petal on Zoro's neck.

"Ah..." Rayleigh let out a short chuckle, "Were you injected with Moe Moe X?" Zoro weakly nodded in Rayleigh's shoulder. The man smiled at his luck, "No wonder you look so delicious." Rayleigh carried Zoro down the hallway and during the short trip, Zoro came three times just because of the old man's warm heat and smelling his rich scent. He closed the door behind him and gently caressed Zoro's trembling back.

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible," his nurse answered with a ragged sob, "It hurts Rayleigh! It hurts-!" He gave Rayleigh a strong squeeze when he almost fell as another rush of sheer blissful orgasm came over him. "Ahhhn! Rayleigh, make it stop! Make it stop!" He hiccupped and cried, begging the impossible.

Rayleigh laid the sensitive, hot, and exhausted nurse on his bed and stood between Zoro's parted legs. He leaned in and touched the heated cheeks, earning him sweet stifling moans.

"I don't know how long the aphrodisiac lasts, but I'll enjoy every minute of it." Rayleigh whispered, tenderly leaving chaste kisses down Zoro's neck.

Zoro let out a sharp gasp, but leaned into the kisses. He raised his heavy arms to wrap around Rayleigh's neck. He pulled him closer so Rayleigh could kiss and suck the hot flesh. Rayleigh pushed his hips in between Zoro's legs and gently ground him. Zoro was new to this, but his body knew what to do. His back arched and lined perfectly with Rayleigh's body. He pushed his groin into Rayleigh's silently asking for more.

Rayleigh smiled and pressed his lips on Zoro's. "You're learning." He whispered.

"Rayleigh!" An unfamiliar voice interrupted their private moment. Rayleigh suddenly froze, recognizing the voice.

A strained smile formed on Rayleigh's lips, "Ah, not that fool." He scooped up the nurse back in his arms, "This isn't good."

Zoro didn't have time (or energy) to ask when he was taken to a large wardrobe. Rayleigh swung open, and to the nurse's surprise, they both went in.

Inside, all of Rayleigh's favorite shirts, jackets, and coats were covering over the two, tickling every part of Zoro's nerves to reach his climax again. Rayleigh's scent on the clothes was not helping the least bit.

"Rayleigh, you there? Let's have a threesome with your nurse! I heard he's hot!" There was a crash of a door opening and footsteps came after. The sound was heavy so the man must be large.

"Don't make a sound, my child." Rayleigh whispered in Zoro's ear. He later realized it was a bad idea to breathe into Zoro's ear because the poor nurse shuddered again, drenching his already wet lower regions.

Zoro held Rayleigh close. He lifted his face to attempt to whisper something back as coherent as his blissfully blind mind could make.

"I...I only want you to touch me Rayleigh...I don't want anyone...!"

Rayleigh's eyes widened for a brief moment. Yhen softened into a gentle heartwarming smile. He lifted Zoro's chin up and guided his lips into his. Rayleigh led his nurse, kissing him deeply and tonguing him. He glided his hands down to cup Zoro's wet ass and gave them teasing squeezes. Top and bottom, both created obscene wet sounds. Zoro moans came out muffled and quiet, so the unwanted visitor wasn't able to hear.

"Empty? Strange...I thought I've heard something." The owner of the voice hushed down and then it left the door.

Zoro strained to listen, "H-He's gone..."

"Ah...yes he is."

"W-Who was he?"

Zoro didn't get an answer because their mouth got preoccupied. They remained cramped in the wardrobe until Zoro's ejaculations became infrequent and the kisses grew messy.

-.-.-

Rayleigh finally stepped out from the wardrobe with a sleeping nurse. He carried him back into bed and removed his pants and underwear. He stared at the relaxed length and chuckled, recalling the interesting events. He got several clean towels and dried the lower regions up, and then covered them with the last, clean one. Rayleigh tucked Zoro into bed, kissed him, and wandered out of his room, leaving the nurse to sleep and regain his energy.

He headed toward where every patient seemed to be: Kureha's room. All were demanding a purchase of her newest aphrodisiac. At the moment, t was impossible to enter her room because it was crowded with patients and some unaffected nurses banging against her door.

He walked away from Kureha's room and to the entrance of the nurse's room. There were rows of mailboxes for every nurse. Rayleigh scribbled a message on a small slip of paper and dropped it in a nurse's tray. He then headed outside on the West Wing of the Senior Home to wait.

Fifteen minutes later and perfectly on time, a nurse arrived with Rayleigh's message. It was Trafalgar Law, Kureha's personal nurse. Rayleigh stood up and shook hands with the nurse.

The nurse silently pulled out a tiny vile of pink liquid from his breast pocket.

"The item please."

Rayleigh pushed a large bottle of gourmet plum sake to the nurse's hand. He accepted it and traded the alcoholic drink with the vile. He also handed him a slip of paper.

"So," Rayleigh asked, "Is the Moe Moe X complete?"

"Yeah, it is. How were the test subjects?"

"_Very_ wonderful." Rayleigh peered into the tired eyes, "Were you tested also?"

Law pulled down his collar to reveal three faded sakura petals on his neck. "Three hours of hell."

Rayleigh laughed and slapped Law on the shoulder. The other winced, his nerves still not recovering from what he had endured earlier. "Read the instructions. Don't overdose it or your lover's going to fall unconscious, and that'll be a waste."

"Thanks, I'll keep that advice." Rayleigh stuffed the little bottle in his pocket. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem." Law gave one swift wave and then walked off.

Rayleigh pulled out the bottle again and examined under the afternoon sunlight. He smiled amusingly to himself. When he was going to use it again, only he knew.

**To Be Continued**

**Wondering who the mysterious man is?  
><strong>

**I don't know either.  
><strong>

**I'm leaning toward Kizaru or Gol D. Roger. At the moment, it's just an intruder whom Rayleigh knows.  
><strong>


	8. Not Yet

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The day came, and Zoro was not pleased at all. There he was, sitting in a tiny round table. A large billowing umbrella hovered over to hide from the sunlight and his apparent misery. He wore a casual style of a brand name t-shirt and pants, in which his mother excavated from his wardrobe. He hated this t-shirt; he didn't even like the brand. The collar irritated his neck and made his mood go down a twofold. He was sprayed with some kind of cologne that smelled so strong and artificial he felt sick. At least the weather was nice and warm.

Sitting right next to him was his fiancé Mary Sue O'See. She was...she was just a woman. Maybe that was a harsh way to describe her, but that was all he could describe something he wasn't interested in. She was, he guessed, in the prettier side for her small face and shiny amber hair. Her eyes were round and big, but maybe it was because of the black mascara. She chose an outfit that was (in Zoro's opinion) over the top for a simple date. Just like him, she sprayed something too, but hers smelled too sweet. The blend of his cologne and hers made him want to lean over and throw up.

Why did a woman take her time with her hair and outfit for a man, and most of the time the man wouldn't even notice? Zoro wouldn't notice or say a thing, but his mother insisted to make sure he complimented _something_. He examined her, trying to find something that was different, and wondered why this happened.

Why was it that only female humans fancied up to find a mate? In the animal world, it was the males who did their best to look fine. A male needed to make the best looking homes, have the prettiest voice, have the greatest strength, and have to win all others to get a mate. All a female needed to do was pick-and-choose; if she didn't like it she could decline it by moving on to the next suitor. They could be very plain and still get a man. Plus, animals were allowed to be homosexual too. Humans were a messed up race. Zoro sometimes wished he was an animal.

Speaking of homosexual, Zoro had told Rayleigh that he was going on a date. When Rayleigh asked if it was forced, Zoro honestly nodded a yes. The old man laughed for an hour. He wondered what Rayleigh was doing right now. Maybe he was lifting weights, swimming, or some kind of recreational sport.

He was going off topic. He was supposed to be looking at her. He stared at her for one second, and his mind went off topic again.

Mary Sue O'See. Her father and his met at some job meeting, and since then they invited the other to drink and talk like good buddies. One fateful day, the O'See father told his father that Mary Sue had an interest in Zoro. Soon, it was arranged, and Zoro had a fiancé. Zoro assumed that both of his parents were worried about him. He was in his mid twenties and still hadn't gotten himself a girlfriend. This was probably their greatest opportunity they did not want to miss.

"Uh...did you cut your hair?"

"Oh?" Mary Sue brushed her hand through the curls, "Yes, I went to get my hair done the other day." When she brushed her hair, a strong wave of perfume came and punched Zoro's senses. He pinched the bridge of his nose discreetly, so it could go away. Maybe he should tell her to-no. The smell was inevitable, but he should not mention a thing about it. Women, especially his fiancé, got offensive when one talked bad about their style.

One time he told her that the color of her lip was strange, and she retaliated that it was lipstick. She moped and didn't speak a word to him for a week. Zoro didn't care, rather, he was glad he got a week off from her. The other day he asked if she gained weight, and she cried out loud in public. His mother even reprimanded him when he got back, saying that it was the worst thing he could ever do to a woman. From that day on, even if she looked a bit on the round side, Zoro said she looked fine. She was happy for the compliments even if they were obviously lies. She was the most complicated thing in the world.

"When does the movie start?" Mary Sue asked sweetly.

Zoro tried not to make a face from her high fructose corn syrup smothered voice that could surely kill someone with a heart attack, "Uh...oh, we should get going." Zoro raised his hand to get a check. A waiter came, and Zoro stared at him for a second.

_Huh...he's hot_. Zoro received the check and handed him a card. The man thanked him and returned inside. The waiter's existence made the day a little bit brighter.

-.-.-

Next time, Zoro was never going to ask his mother to choose which movie they were going to watch. A romance movie? _Oh my god. Worst thing ever. Anything but this._

Apparently, it was a movie Mary Sue wanted to see, so she was in bright spirits. Zoro wanted to turn around and run back home. Zoro knew that after his fiancé saw something romantic, she gave off signs. Signs that flared and flickered time and again like blaring warning signs that she wanted a kiss or a hug. Zoro wanted to avoid those signs as best as possible, but then Mary Sue would start complaining and mope that she wasn't good enough for him. Blah, blah, blah. Maybe if she didn't cling onto him as they watched the movie, then he might kiss her on the forehead.

He hated the taste of lipstick.

-.-.-

The movie was horrible.

It had a perfect amount of romance, the significant amount of kissing and groping, and a great deal of argument of two men over one girl. And the girl wasn't even that pretty. The actress must have broken her whole face apart, stretched her skin, and stuffed plastic to get that scary looking expression. One of the guys also looked like a bad made plastic doll too, but the other one didn't look that bad. Too bad the better looking one (in Zoro's opinion) didn't get the girl. That man should start finding guys.

Now his fiancé was giving off those blaring signs.

This time Zoro decided to be nice, so he leaned in. He brushed her bangs away from her face and kissed her on the forehead. She looked surprised after she opened her eyes, and then she pulled down a small frown. He knew what she was expecting, but Zoro didn't give it. He just got his first kiss, and he was going to forever reserve his lips for Rayleigh.

She pressed her fingers over her lipstick coated lips.

"Not here?" She whispered in a tantalizing manner.

"Not yet." Zoro lied, but whispered in the same tone. That would get her thinking for the future, and forget about today. He then turned to a small stand where an old man was selling jewelry. "Do you want to check it out?"

Mary Sue smiled and headed to the stand. Zoro followed, thankful that she stopped nagging. His eyes flickered to the old man. When the man smiled, Zoro couldn't help but smile back. He was fine looking, but Rayleigh was glowing. Rayleigh was too perfect to be human. He couldn't wait for this day to be over, so he could see Rayleigh again.

"Zoro, look! This is pretty!" Zoro walked to her and peered in. It was a necklace with a large pink gemstone. It also had an identical one with a blue gemstone.

Zoro remembered what his mother had told him and pulled out a wallet, "Do you want it?"

"Oh...I don't know." She acted like she was confused, but she was glancing at necklace and back at the ground.

"You don't want it then."

"N-No, I-I do."

_Why can't you make up your mind you-!_ Zoro held his anger and asked the nice looking old man to get the necklace.

"The pink one only."

"Oh, but i-it's a pair." Mary Sue pointed to the blue one.

"So?"

"I-It's meant for couples," She raised her head to look into Zoro's eyes, "S-So you need to buy two so our love will always be together."

That was the corniest thing he'd ever heard! Zoro held the bridge of his nose because the statement reeked so foul of cheese. He didn't want to comment it, so he silently counted up the bills in his wallet. The man examined him and chuckled.

"You two are going out?"

"Oh no," There, she wrapped her arms around Zoro's arm and smiled, "We're engaged."

"Oh really?" The man continued to chuckle joyfully, "That's very nice. You two are the prettiest couples I've seen all day."

"Stop it!" She waved a hand dismissively, but Zoro saw through her petite acts. She was enjoying it.

"Here." Zoro cut in their conversation with the money. He wanted to get out of this before she started rambling on how great and wonderful he was. Zoro wasn't that great and wonderful, yet she got all of those brilliant ideas in her head. The old man unlocked the glass case, collected the necklaces, and handed it to Zoro.

"Would you like a bag?"

"Zoro, we should-"

"No, thank you." Zoro answered tersely. He grabbed Mary Sue's wrist and left the stand. When they got far, Zoro stopped and turned around. He stuffed the blue necklace in his pocket, and then looped the pink one around his fiancé's neck. She touched the gem with her hand and peered up at Zoro.

"Are you going to put on yours?"

"Why?"

"Because..." Mary Sue didn't finish, but she opened her hands, "I'll help you put it on."

"It's fine."

"But Zoro-"

"The necklace doesn't match what I'm wearing okay?" Zoro was so pissed now. That old man, he said too much.

Mary Sue tentatively placed her hand on Zoro's shoulder. He didn't shove it away, so she leaned closer.

"Zoro, are you mad?"

Zoro sighed, "Not anymore."

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you're fine. I-It's just me." Zoro took Mary Sue's hand off his shoulder and held it, "I'm sorry for getting mad all of a sudden. Let's forget about it. Are you hungry?"

Mary Sue blushed when she realized that Zoro was holding her hand. She then pressed her body closer to his side.

"Yes."

Zoro raised his head so he could get away from the stench of hair spray and perfume.

-.-.-

Zoro chose a restaurant that had good food and a decent price. His mother wanted him to pick a restaurant that was nicer, but Zoro stuck to this one. He knew the place, he liked the food, and the waiters were nice and handsome. There was one, however, who wasn't as nice, but he was good looking.

"Good evening-Oh, it's you." Sanji frowned at the sight of him.

"Hey." Zoro waved, "What's the special for tonight?"

"Who's this beautiful lady?"

"Sanji, not now-"

"I'm Mary Sue O'See," Zoro's fiancé smiled, "I'm Zoro's fiancé."

Sanji opened his eyes wide, "Ahhh, you're his fiancé!"

"You know me?"

"Yeah, this guy's talks about you in front of us all the time." Mary Sue held her cheeks and blushed red. Sanji smiled, "Tonight's special is salmon marinated with salt imported from the West Blue. We also prepared a squid ink soup."

"Squid ink soup?" Mary Sue wondered, "Zoro, what do you think?"

"He can make shit taste good, so I think it'll be alright."

"Hey, don't say those words to your fiancé!"

"I can say whatever I want. Where's the restroom?"

Sanji pointed his thumb, "When will you learn? Go straight and turn right. Straight means you don't turn in any direction, and right means-"

"I know that idiot!" Zoro stood up and stormed to the restroom. He heard the stupid blond cook speaking and subtly flirting with his fiancé. Not a flicker of jealousy burned inside him. There wasn't even a fire. Zoro quickly done his business, and he headed to the sink when the main restroom door opened. To his surprise, it was Sanji.

Zoro first decided to ignore him because he thought the cook came in to do his own business. He was surprised yet again when the cook stopped in front of Zoro.

He pointed behind him, and Zoro assumed he was pointing past the restroom doors and walls to get to his fiancé.

"Your fiancé?"

"Yeah."

"The lady you talk to us with such a sour face?"

"Shhh! Don't say that out loud!"

"A lady would never eavesdrop in a men's restroom."

"You'll never know. She can do something as perverted."

"Zoro," Sanji looked worried, "why do you treat her like that?"

Zoro sighed, "I don't know." _I know. I'm sick and tired of acting like a nice straight guy who loves women just as much as you._

Sanji didn't know how this happened, but he and Zoro had been friends for a considerably long time, so he could read Zoro's faintest expressions. Whenever someone asked about Zoro's fiancé, Zoro looked unhappy. Sanji didn't understand why. He had spoken to Mary Sue for a few minutes, but the lady was sweet. She devoted her whole life for Zoro and said she wanted to do anything to help him. If he was engaged with her, he would feel like the happiest man in the world.

He also noticed that as the days rolled on, Zoro grew miserable when the fiancé topic came up. It was as if he recently realized how unhappy he was and felt like he was forced to love someone he didn't. That only meant one thing: he fell in love with someone else. By looking at Zoro's demeanor, he never liked Mary Sue in the first place, bless her soul.

"Zoro," Sanji placed his hand on Zoro's shoulder, "i-if you want to a man-to-man talk, I'm here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have someone else in mind right? Right?" Sanji pressed since Zoro suddenly turned away from him.

"I'm leaving." Zoro pushed Sanji out of the way and grabbed for the doorknob. Sanji came behind him and pressed his hands on the surface of the door. Unfortunately for Zoro, this restroom door needed to pull in order to open, so Zoro was temporarily stuck. "I'm going to punch you in the face if you don't let go of this door."

"Zoro, come on. We're friends."

Zoro sighed and grabbed for Sanji's arms. He didn't need to put any strength because Sanji didn't mean it.

"It's something I can't even tell you."

"Zoro-!" Sanji called out, but Zoro quickly left the restroom. His fiancé might be wondering what was taking him so long. He just wanted the day to be over. Mary Sue was waiting patiently at the table with a coy smile on her face. When he sat down, she hesitated in a way that annoyed him.

"What?" He tried not to snap.

"I-I'm sorry but I also asked for white cream pasta. Is that alright?"

"I don't care." Zoro really didn't care. He then remembered that the amount of food Sanji cooked was a lot. He already ordered two. "Are you able to eat all of it?"

"Oh..." Mary Sue smiled, "I'll try. But if I can't...will you help me?"

Zoro silently gritted his teeth. She always did this! She asked for a dish that she promised she would eat all by herself (because it was usually something he didn't really like), but then she only ate a fourth and handed it to him. Zoro was fine with half eaten portions, but fourth!? Sometimes Zoro wanted to ask why she picked dishes that she had no confidence on finishing, but this woman had this strange kind of pride.

"Zoro..." Zoro lifted his head to face Mary Sue, "Um...about our marriage..."

"Hm?" Zoro's body felt like it was whipped in the back. Heat exploded and sweat escaped out of every pore. Marriage? This soon? This topic was too early for Zoro's sake.

"I-Is it too early?"

"Y-yeah. We've only been engaged for three months."

"But isn't that long enough?"

Zoro shook his head. No, no no no, he wasn't going to let her plan ahead soon. If she got too much into her head, she was going to explode when Zoro decided to call it all off. Who knew what would happen to her when he said he was gay and loved a man much older than she. This was the person who he most feared of telling, more than his father. The more he thought about it, the darker he became. What _he_ wanted was to go home, call Rayleigh and cry.

-.-.-

Even though Zoro didn't like savory foods with cream, he liked the pasta that she couldn't finish on her own. After that short argument with Sanji, the cook left him alone. It was nice that Sanji was trying to help, but the ladies' man would probably make situations worse.

Mary Sue was a bit drunk from drinking too many drinks Sanji offered (for free because she was pretty). She was clinging onto his arm like chains and locks, and she leaned her whole weight on his side.

"Zoro, I...I think I'm drunk."

"I can tell."

"C-Can you take me home?"

"No. Go take a taxi." Zoro answered quickly, but added a reason, "I need to do something after this."

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed, but she didn't let go, "Where?"

"To work."

"Then...I guess we'll part here."

"Yeah." Zoro stopped walking and waited for her to let go of his arm. She was very reluctant, and finally gave him freedom after a minute of pseudo-thinking. She was probably thinking of a way to make him change his mind. She stepped back a few steps and pulled up a sweet smile.

"I had so much fun! Thank you very much Zoro." Zoro just shrugged. "When can we meet again?"

"I don't know."

"Next week?"

"No." Zoro needed to think of a reason fast again, "I have an important meeting on that day."

Mary Sue dropped her head, "Oh..."

Zoro walked up and gave her a light hug, "We'll find some other time."

"Okay..." She suddenly lit up, "May I call you?"

"I'll probably be sleeping by then."He always answered her in this way, so she should be used to that. She nodded and hugged Zoro. He still had the last strength in him to hug her back. He also waited with her near the sidewalk until a taxi stopped. The door automatically opened and she stepped in. However, she looked back at Zoro and paused, half of her body inside the taxi and half was near his reach. There was a pause that Zoro didn't catch. Why was she taking so long to get in? Why was she staring at him like she wanted something?

"The taxi driver can't wait all night." Zoro urged.

Her eyes lost light and she nodded, "Oops, silly me...Good night Zoro."

"Good night."

She slid in the taxi and seconds later the taxi slid on the driveway and turned a corner. Zoro took a deep breath and let it all out. The day was finally over. The weight was off his shoulders, and he felt loose. His rigid frame and manner was gone, and his emotions were set free. He felt very depressed. He didn't want to go home. Once he got home his mother would come up to him and demand what happened to the date. She would ask if he had fun, and he would lie (because there was never a time he had fun). Sometimes, when Mary Sue was dissatisfied with the date, his mother got an early phone call from her, so by the time Zoro came home he would be scolded.

He didn't want to call Rayleigh anymore. He wanted to go and see him.

-.-.-

He took the last train to his work because it was faster, and it took him to the place he wanted to go. He always had the work card key wherever he went in his wallet, so he was able to slip into the tight security doors. He tiptoed down the hallway as silent as a ghost so that he wouldn't wake up unwanted patients.

The hallway was dark but the large panel windows welcomed in the moonlight and the streetlamps nearby. He walked close to the doors to read the names. When he found Rayleigh's name, he sighed in a shaking breath and tapped on the door.

There was a rule stating that patients should be in bed and sleeping before eight o'clock. Most of the patients understood the 'going into bed' part but not the 'sleeping' part since they usually brought in nurses to bed with them. Rayleigh should be sleeping by now since it was past the 'In Bed and Sleeping' Rule, but the old man never went by the rules (who went by the rules in this building?). Zoro stilled when he heard rustling on the other side and the doorknob opened.

Rayleigh was in a loose nightgown with a novel in his hand. Apparently he was reading before going to bed. At first Zoro thought it was the purest thing Rayleigh had ever done, but he saw that the book he was reading: it was an adult book with heavy homosexual details (Zoro knew because it was one he wanted to read but was afraid to buy it for the fear of his parents sneaking into his room).

"Zoro?" Rayleigh looked surprised. Of course he was surprised; it wasn't Zoro's shift. Rayleigh also noticed the taut frown etched on Zoro's strained features. Then he smiled, staring down at his legs, "You look very nice in those jeans."

Zoro's eyes suddenly gushed with tears and he let out a harsh sob. Rayleigh was so surprised he dropped his book. He leaned in Zoro, so he could look at him and brush off the trail of tears off his cheeks. Rayleigh heard shuffling noises from his neighboring rooms, so he pulled Zoro inside and closed the door. He guided Zoro to his unmade bed, still warm from his heat, and let him sit down. Rayleigh knelt down in front of Zoro and held Zoro's hand.

"-I'm assuming you didn't enjoy the date?"

More tears poured out and Zoro shook his head many times. Zoro couldn't speak because the crying got in the way, so Rayleigh changed position. He sat next to Zoro and held him, brushing his hand up and down Zoro's back to soothe his nurse. He let him cry until he cried out all of the toxins that plagued him. Rayleigh's shirt was wet from Zoro's tears. When Zoro had quieted down with just mere sniffles, Rayleigh pulled Zoro away, so he could look at him. He regretted what he did because his nurse looked so disheveled and vulnerable. He knew at this time Rayleigh should comfort his nurse by soothing kind words, but his body said no. Zoro was seized by the shoulders and was thrown onto the bed. Surprise spread across Zoro's face, and the bitterness had flown out of the window. Bliss settled in when Rayleigh's hands snaked in Zoro's shirt and touched him in the pleasurable places.

Rayleigh dipped his head and kissed and licked Zoro's neckline. Zoro leaned his head back and let Rayleigh devour him. He thought Rayleigh was the type who talked to ease someone's pain. This was unexpected, but he liked this way better. No need for him to speak and let pleasure drown his sadness away. He didn't care if Rayleigh took his virginity now.

Lips left his neck, but came to take Zoro's wanting mouth. He kissed Rayleigh hungrily, savoring his taste by licking the older man's lips.

Rayleigh pulled his kiss bruised lips and smiled, "Did you kiss her?"

"No." Zoro answered breathlessly and stared straight into Rayleigh's eyes to prove to him he was telling the truth.

"Did you take her somewhere?" Rayleigh whispered as he slithered his hands down to cup Zoro's ass. He gave them a gentle squeeze and Zoro's groin rose to hit Rayleigh's. He rolled his hips in a wave like motion to grind in between Zoro's legs.

"The...the movies-"

"Oh."

"-and dinner."

"Hmm, and-"

"-I, I bought her something-"

"What?"

"A necklace...a pair actually."

"Where's yours?"

"I-I'm not wearing it...It's in my pocket." Rayleigh stopped his movements and reached in Zoro's jean pocket. Zoro was hard, and he wished Rayleigh didn't stop. His jeans were tight and were making his legs raw from the grinding.

"Ahhh, this." Rayleigh had a thin silver chain necklace looped around his hand. The blue gemstone glimmered faintly from the light of reading lamp. Zoro nodded, and Rayleigh examined the necklace closer.

Rayleigh chuckled, "She's probably looking at her necklace right now, wondering if you're wearing yours."

"I don't want to hear it," Zoro shook his head, "I don't want to think of her right now."

Rayleigh looked at the necklace one last time and threw it over his head. It hit something before falling onto the carpet. His hands felt around Zoro's jeans and came to the buttons. Zoro stilled and his frame trembled a bit, so Rayleigh kissed Zoro gently.

"Not yet Zoro."

"N-Not yet?" Zoro repeated with a hint of disappointment.

Rayleigh nodded and kissed him, "I told you, I will take my time to pluck every wing." The button came loose and the zipper was down to its end. Rayleigh hummed as he slid his hand in the opening of Zoro's jeans and let it sit on the hardened length. The nurse's legs bucked when Rayleigh slowly traced it shape over the fabric. His fingers felt around as it glided from the base to the tip, lingered and made little circles at the tip, and slowly slide to grope his balls.

"You're already wet." Rayleigh chuckled as he squeezed and it made a wet sound, "Doesn't it feel different when I jerked you dry?"

"Nnf...it feels weird." Zoro writhed when Rayleigh placed his thumb on the tip and added a little pressure. The fabric was soaked and stuck to every part of his hardened length, making it all very sensitive. But Zoro wanted Rayleigh to continue, so he pushed his hand inside his pants and placed it over the wrinkled hand, asking silently to keep on going. Rayleigh smiled and kissed Zoro as he worked his hand to give Zoro the wonderful release. Together, the two hands stroked up and down in quick strokes until Zoro became rigid. He let out a cry that was silenced by Rayleigh's deep kiss, and he came hard and fast.

Zoro came to after he felt Rayleigh's kiss on his temple. He peered up at the old man and smiled daintily.

"You look like you're in good spirits again." Rayleigh chuckled. He got out of bed to retrieve the novel he had left on the floor. He came back and slid into bed with Zoro, "How long are you going to stay here?"

"Can I stay all night?"

Rayleigh looked surprised, placed the book on the desk, and then peered down to show a malicious smile, "What if I violate you in sleep?"

"I'll be in heaven." Zoro rolled on the side and curled into a ball, "I...I don't want to go home. Not tonight."

"Then, I guess we need to think of an alibi for you tomorrow morning," Rayleigh chuckled as he lied down to pull Zoro close, "you don't want your family to think you were having an affair."

Zoro raised an eye, "But I am."

"No, they're probably thinking you're with another woman, and I don't want them to think that." He brushed Zoro's hair and smiled, "Yes, you can stay all night with me Zoro."

Zoro beamed like sunshine when Rayleigh approved. He snuggled up to the old man and hugged him, taking in the scent he was most familiar.

Looking back to what happened today he realized that his attitude changed when he switched from his fiancé to Rayleigh. He felt dirtied whenever Mary Sue hugged or attempted to kiss him, but with Rayleigh he felt like he was cleansed. He felt so comfortable when Rayleigh touched him, and he felt safe. He knew he wouldn't experience the same feeling if he and Mary Sue did something intimate (and Zoro swore he would never let her go near his pant button).

'_Not yet.'_

He remembered that he had used the same phrase to his fiancé and now he understood what she felt. He hated himself for comparing himself with her, but they were both experiencing the same feeling. That didn't convince him to be kind to her however.

"...Rayleigh."

"Hm?"

Zoro fell silent for a moment, and then he sighed, "Rayleigh, just once. I want to go on a date with you."

Zoro knew that this was what was bothering him all day. He and his fiancé could freely walk around hand in hand, kiss, or exchange romantic words in public because it was normal. He wished he could do the same thing with Rayleigh, but he was still restrained with the 'straight man' mask. He wanted to take off that mask soon, but timing was important. Before he took it off, he wanted to test himself, to know what it felt like to walk around the streets with another man. Rayleigh could help him take it off-it would probably be just as easy as taking off his wings.

He piqued when Rayleigh rolled him around so he was underneath. A faint gasp escaped from his lips when he was felt around between his legs again.

"It doesn't need to be only once." Rayleigh grinned, "I'll take you out wherever and as many times you want."

A wonderful smile danced across Zoro's features, and he covered his face because he was going to tear up again. Rayleigh licked away the fresh tears as he deftly removed Zoro's stained jeans and pants to continue on fondling with his lower regions.


	9. It's on Sale

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**It's an extra short, mini chapter of the previous one.  
><strong>

"So, did your patient treat you right yoi?"

Zoro dropped all of the paperwork he had in his hands. He scrambled to pick everything up while Marco sat and watched with a scrutinizing eye.

"Your ass doesn't look like it's in pain."

"Marco, we didn't have sex!" Zoro snapped, and then blushed scarlet when several nurses turned to their direction.

"You didn't? You lie yoi. We saw. Pop and I." Marco leaned in to poke Zoro on the nose, "We saw you going into Rayleigh's room crying-"

"I wasn't-"

"-and heard nice sounds coming from Rayleigh's room yoi." Zoro pressed his lips together, and his cheeks and ears were hot. "Only sex drives men to make those nice noises."

"H-He's that good I guess..."

"Did you have sex?"

"No."

"Hm...well's that's not lucrative yoi." Marco sighed, "Then...what's the point of selling them-"

"What?" Zoro shouted, "What did you sell?"

"Ringtones." Marco answered, "The Retirement Home has a mobile phone application that has a list of all of the nurses' sex sounds. Most patients download it as their ringtone or keep it to hear it on their free time."

Zoro dropped his paperwork again, but this time he had no strength to pick them up.

"If it'll make you feel better, I have fifteen varieties of sex sound ringtones." Marco crossed his arms, "One of them costs twenty-nine hundred Beli because it was recorded when I was injected with Moe Pink III."

Zoro slapped his hand on his face, "That didn't help."

"Fu fu fu, hey Marco nice job!" Doflamingo peeked into the nurse's workroom with his portable Den-Den Mushi in his large hand, "I like how you named the newest downloadable sound."

Zoro glared, "What did you call it?"

"Uh...'Cry of the Penetrated Virgin'...'voice by Nurse Roronoa.'"

"Oh my god!"

"You have a nice voice Zoro." Doflamingo hummed while putting the Den-Den Mushi to his ear.

"Delete it!" Zoro ran up to Doflamingo to get the man's Den-Den Mushi, but he wasn't tall enough to reach.

"Bad news Dofu yoi," Marco bowed his head, "He didn't do it."

"What?" Doflamingo dropped his jaw, "This download cost me three hundred Beli extra because it said 'virgin'!"

"I'll be more careful next time."

"There won't be a next time!" Zoro shouted and was still trying to get Doflamingo's Den-Den Mushi.

"You know Zoro, if you told us beforehand that you're going to have sex then we won't make so many downloads."

"I don't know when Rayleigh will-" The rest came out as a weird language that was impossible to decipher.

"Oh," Marco pulled up a clipboard and flipped through the pages, "I got a record of the recent hits and who downloaded what sound-"

"I don't want to hear-"

"Your patient was the first to download your voice."

Zoro paused and a small smile crept on his face, "R-Really?" He peered over Marco's shoulder. Listed down the page was only phone numbers, but Marco scribbled names of the patient's in the retirement home. Rayleigh was on the top.

"Wow..."

"Do you feel happy yoi?"

"I...I guess?"

"Strange how things work." Marco mused, "I was shocked too, until I heard that Pops downloaded all of them, even the twenty-nine hundred Beli one." Marco read down the titles and then glanced up at Doflamingo, "You don't really have any downloaded yoi."

"I don't say much." Doflamingo smirked.

"Or maybe your voice sounds horrible."

"Hey," Doflamingo raised his head, "My voice is fabulous."


	10. Nurse Rant

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Doflamingo was casually walking down the hallway while checking out nurses. He liked looking at nurses because all were his type. He could grab one by his or her ass, and it was normal. The retirement home was a paradise for nurses as well.

He still hadn't tried out the newest nurse in their team. Nurse Roronoa Zoro was his name. He was his type too. Nice body, great voice (better when it was intoxicated with sex), and he was a virgin. It would be nice to get his hands on a virgin nurse, but Silvers Rayleigh definitely wouldn't like that.

"Hey, Don Quixote-ya," He turned and smiled at the sight of another handsome nurse, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Debating on whether to rub my hands down your ass." He shaped his hands to look like they were cupping something in the air. Law slapped Doflamingo across the face, but the taller nurse snickered.

"I like men who are hard to get."

"Enough Don Quixote-ya." Law frowned, "I came to give you criticisms."

"C-Criticisms?"

"Yeah." Law flipped through his clipboard, "Did you know you've been forgetting to give Tsuru-ya medications."

"People make mistakes sometimes fu fu fu-"

"-for a week."

Doflamingo fell silent, and Law pulled a smile. "The main purpose here is to please and give the patients the best time before heading to their last destination, not hooking up with other nurses. You should know that by now Don Quixote-ya. Well, I hope you don't forget to give Tsuru-ya her vitamins the next time you meet her, or she will assign another nurse."

"What?"

"You know what that means." Law made a hand motion of his finger slicing his own throat, "You're going to be kicked out of here if you don't do your job."

The shorter nurse turned on his heels and walked off, looking a bit on a happy side. Doflamingo clenched his fists. His mood had spiraled downward, and he didn't like it at all. He also spun around and headed away from Law and back to where he came from. Today, Tsuru-san didn't ask for any help, so he was going to be in the nurse's room for the whole day. He hoped there was a good looking nurse there so he could grope the nurse's ass like a stress ball.

When he turned a corner, he saw Marco was entering the door at the same time. He immediately ran up so he could be right behind the other nurse. He took that opportunity to grab Marco's ass.

"Ow! Stop that yoi!"

"Shut up and let me squeeze them!"

A few struggling pushes, Doflamingo threw his arms in defeat, "Arg! I'm so pissed off!"

"You want to talk about it? I bought snacks to eat while ranting." Marco held a plastic bag of sweets.

"Sure, why not."

When they took a seat, Marco flipped the bag upside-down and let the junk food land on the table like a short mountain.

Doflamingo raised an eye at the snacks and picked a few, "...Yaw Yaw and Bockey?"

"Are you complaining yoi?"

"They're the same-"

"One you dip, and the other it already done the dipping for you."

"You bought only chocolate?"

"No, I bought strawberry. You have to search for it yoi."

Doflamingo searched for the strawberry because he liked strawberry more. Once he found what he looked for, he leaned back against the seat and opened the box of Bockey. When he was about to speak, Zoro came in. He was silent and slithered in lifelessly that the two didn't notice his presence. Zoro quietly sat down at the table and remained sitting there like a statue. There was something wrong with Zoro, but the other two didn't care yet. Disturbing things happened at the retirement home, so seeing a lifeless nurse was normal.

Doflamingo chomped two sticks and began his long rant. He tended to exaggerate his tale, so Marco imagined it to be less than what he claimed.

"Ahhh, no wonder you're pissed off." Marco started eating a Bockey bit by bit like a hamster, "He's the one who said his patient was sexier than yours."

"Tsuru is way hotter than that hundred and thirty year old!"

"But she has nice curves yoi."

"Who's side are you on?"

"But Law's right Doflamingo. Even though this place is like a joy house, it's still a job. Give me a copy of Tsuru-san's schedule, so I can remind you."

"Wow...you could be kind at times."

"I don't want you to leave because then I won't have anyone to make fun of."

"Doflamingo chuckled at Marco's cold answer. Sometimes the man acted mean, but he was a very kind hearted man. Mostly he was mean.

Doflamingo stacked the empty boxes of strawberry Bockey on one side, and reached for a strawberry Yaw Yaw, "Do you have something on your mind that you want to rant?"

"Nah, I don't-Oh."

"What?"

"The doctors are giving Pops a new medication," Marco started, "-and it's helping Pops a lot. He says his body feels light and he could walk around easier."

"But?"

"But..." Marco glared, "When we have sex, right when it's getting good, he falls asleep! It's annoying! I'm really hard and I have Pop's dick inside, but he's sleeping yoi! Do you know how infuriating it is? And I can't complain to the doctors because what can I say yoi? 'Hey, can you stop giving him those meds because he keeps falling asleep in the middle of sex.'"

"Why don't you jerk it off?"

"What's the fun about that yoi?" Marco jabbed the Yaw Yaw cookie stick deep into the chocolate dipping sauce, "I'm not enjoying it, and he's not enjoying it, but he needs those meds yoi."

Doflamingo and Marco's shouts and babbles settled down to chewing and eating. They seemed to spit out the stress they had accumulating in their minds. Doflamingo felt better after the talking, so now he felt like he wanted to squeeze someone else's ass. Doflamingo finally noticed that Zoro was there sitting at their table. The young nurse was still like the dead.

"Hey," Doflamingo leaned in to Zoro, "What happened kid?"

"Zoro what's up yoi?" Marco scooted three boxes of Yaw Yaw, "Want some?"

Zoro reached out to get one, but his hand stopped when he saw the packages. He blushed in a dark red and his hands sank far and away from the boxes. His knees were squeezed together very hard until they were shaking. Doflamingo and Marco exchanged glances, and then they held Zoro by the shoulder.

"Hey, Zoro." Marco swallowed, "Umm...were you..."

"Forced?" Doflamingo finished for him.

Zoro took a while to answer. When he shook his head, they let out a sigh of relief. Rape was, unfortunately, common in the retirement home. Most nurses feared this, and this was the main reason nurses quit on the first month.

"So, what's the problem kid? We don't know until you tell us."

Zoro blushed and lowered his head. The two leaned in when they heard Zoro whisper.

"R-Rayleigh...he-"

"Uh-huh. Continue."

"H-He fingered me."

The anticipation that was building up inside Marco and Doflamingo popped like a bubble. They thought it was going to be something very horny and bad, but they forgot that Zoro was a virgin.

"Zoro," Marco folded his arms and tried not to look disappointed, "T-That's something you have to get used to. It's really normal for people to use fingers."

"I-It is?"

"Some people stick their whole fist in." Doflamingo added.

"Ehh?" Zoro turned blue in the face and looked like he was going to faint, "I-It can stretch that far?"

"If you can stand the pain, you can."

Zoro began to tremble and his face got redder. "I-I hope Rayleigh doesn't use the fist..."

"How many fingers did he use?"

"J-Just one."

"Well, he's probably going to use up to three, so your ass can get ready yoi."

Suddenly, Zoro shook his head. The two older nurses were confused.

"He...he didn't finger me in the ass." Marco and Doflamingo's minds went blank as a sheet of paper as they watched Zoro's hand go down. It stopped right in the crotch, "...it's here."

"There?"

Zoro nodded.

"He fingered you there!?"

Zoro nodded again but he was glowing red.

"Oh my god."

"Fuck."

"You never did it before?" Zoro asked in horror.

"Never. I didn't know you can do that..." Zoro was turning so red he looked like all of the blood in his body went to his head.

"Did it feel good?"

"I...I-it hurt at first...but...yah," A smile that Zoro failed to hide appeared on his face, "It was fucking great."

Doflamingo frowned at Zoro, "Kid, I think you're going to be dirtier than me."

Zoro laughed, "That's what Rayleigh's trying to do."

"I wonder if I should ask Pops to do that too..."

"Are you crazy? His fingers are huge!"

"He can use something else yoi!"

"No wonder you couldn't take the Yaw Yaw...it reminded you of-"

"Don't say it!"

"Hey Zoro, about the things we said earlier...you can't fist there."

"Oh thank god."

"But you can in the ass...so be warned."

"Oh god."


	11. Massage Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Zoro slipped in the schedule into his clipboard. It had Rayleigh's name on the top left corner in print. One side of the graph it had the time separated in hours. The other contained the days. Zoro memorized all of it because Rayleigh did the same thing: train, sleep, eat. So, it wasn't complicated.

"Oi, did you get the new schedule?" Marco called, slipping his new schedule into his folder.

"I did."

"Did you look at it yoi?"

"It's the same-wait." Zoro peered at the schedule for today, and he saw a message on a space that was usually blank. It said one word: 'massage.'

"What's this?"

Marco knew that Zoro was going to ask, so he started right away, "It's not really that special. You give your patient a massage."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Marco replied without any effort. "They need it sometimes you know. They're old and they need to relax their muscles from time to time so they won't get hard yoi."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. Was Marco intending to make the phrase sound wrong, or was he really talking about the real thing?

"Hey...Marco. I...I hope 'massage' doesn't mean another way of 'jerking off'."

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Where did that idea come from?"

"Well, on the-"

"Each and every day, you're becoming a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"If you do ever do it, tell me beforehand. We're going to have a big party when your old man finally screws you."

"What!?"

"Yeah. We do it for all patients-if they're virgins yoi." Marco smiled, "I was a virgin when I started, and it was a week after when Pops took my virginity. The party was awesome, but I couldn't walk because it hurt yoi."

"...does it really hurt?"

"Hmm...it's not bad. I think your patient will be nice."

Zoro looked away because he was getting uncomfortable with the topic. His eyes flew to the clock and it was almost two thirty. It was time to give Rayleigh a massage.

"Oh, I got to go."

"Alright. I hope you learn something new from your patient because you're so behind yoi." Marco chuckled, "You got to urge him. Do something to tell him you want it."

"But he said he won't do it yet."

"Are you going to wait forever?"

"I don't want to...but he enjoys what he's doing, so I can't complain."

Marco stared at Zoro for a few seconds, and a low sigh escaped from his lips.

"You love him a lot."

Zoro nodded with a smile.

-.-.-

Three o'clock.

Zoro stared up at the ceiling where he followed the intricate patterns on the ceiling. The windows were open, so a gentle breeze blew though the curtains and down to his hot, bare skin. His mind was stuffy and he was falling in and out of conscious. Why was he here in the first place? Through his mind stuffy like cotton he searched for an answer. Oh yeah, he came here to give Rayleigh a massage.

His shirt was unbuttoned and was spread open down the sides, revealing his toned abs and wet, bright pink nipples. His pants were discarded and thrown off the bed where he could see. Legs were spread wide apart and were currently occupied with Rayleigh sitting between them. As expected, Rayleigh wasn't screwing him, but he was just giving Zoro a massage. The massage that weren't for the shoulders.

Strong hands wrapped around Zoro's soaked and hard length for another round. Zoro let out a choked, but lifeless cry as his nerves jerked his back off the bed. His hands clenched a fistful of the satin sheets to brace himself. He squeezed his eyes as he felt his seed leak and drip uncomfortably down his balls.

"A-Again...?"

"Mmmhm," Rayleigh answered so casually, "You're young." He squeezed the length with a firm, strong grip, but then let his hands slide slowly up to the tip. Zoro's thighs quivered, and he felt heat coiling up in his gut like a hurricane.

"Rayleigh, I-I thought I was going to give you a massage..."

"-but you massaged me last time, so I'm returning a favor." Rayleigh smirked and his glasses glowed, "Do you like how it feels?"

"N-Nnfn-!" Zoro nodded when Rayleigh thumbed over the tip and pressed into the tiny, tiny hole. It hurt, but why did it feel so good?

"Wonderful...your body is learning." Rayleigh complimented with a smile. "Zoro, let's try something new today."

"What...?" Zoro peered up, and his eyes shot open when he saw Rayleigh drop his face down to his groin, "Rayleigh-!?" He suddenly let out a cry when Rayleigh slipped the tip of Zoro's wet, hard member into his lips. The old man greedily slipped it all into his mouth and sucked hard. The nerves on Zoro's back exploded and tingled sharply like needles. He felt blood rushing down to his hip, lower waist, and plummeting into his groin. Zoro couldn't believe his eyes! Rayleigh was deep-throating him!

"Rayleigh-! Stop stop stop-!" Zoro cried while shaking his head, "That's gross-!"

Rayleigh answered out a 'hmm?' but because he still had Zoro in his mouth, his voice vibrated. Zoro's screams escalated. His back leaped off the bed, poised and unable to settle back down. His hips jerked forward, and Zoro gasped when he accidentally pounded into Rayleigh's mouth. Rayleigh didn't look surprised; his expression told Zoro that the hip thrust was a natural reaction. So, the old man continued on sucking, licking, and nibbling on the wrinkled skin. The pleasure was all too much, and Zoro could feel himself coming to a climax. Hands flew into Rayleigh's hair, fingers getting tangled into the long silver strands.

"Rayleigh, Rayleigh..." Zoro gasped, trying to push Rayleigh off, "I can't hold it-"

When their eyes met, Zoro sucked in a harsh breath. Rayleigh's eyes were wild with lust, and it seemed to grin at him. Whispering to him to do it, cum it all in his mouth. The gaze was so intense, Zoro let out a short gasp and lost it. His hips gave one last, strong thrust and he came hard into his patient's mouth.

Rayleigh did drink it all, and guilt spiraled down into Zoro's gut over pleasure.

"O-Oh god, I'm so sorry Rayleigh-"

"Hm?" Rayleigh wiped the excess seed off his lips with his thumb, "What are you talking about?"

Zoro felt so ashamed that tears formed in his eyes, "B-Because I couldn't get out in time, so you had to-" His eyes widened when Rayleigh sucked his thumb and slowly licked it clean. The patient moaned happily, the same way people made when they ate something delicious. Zoro was about to protest when Rayleigh silently leaned in and pressed his lips over Zoro to silence him. A bitter flavor, unfamiliar when kissing Rayleigh, filled Zoro's mouth. Zoro couldn't help but sticking out his tongue in disgust when they pulled away.

"Did you like it?" Rayleigh asked quietly, his lips brushing over Zoro's tongue.

"W-What?"

"Did you like the massage?"

"I-I did, but-"

Zoro flinched when Rayleigh took the tip of Zoro's tongue and gently sucked it.

"Next time when there's a massage time," Rayleigh suggested with a pleasant smile, "I would like your lips down here too. And, if you are uncomfortable with the drinking, you can spit it out."

Zoro let out the strangest sound in the world.


End file.
